Nueva en la escuela
by Ojo de Tigre
Summary: Ojo de Tigre es nueva en la escuela y solo conoce a su hermana, Lapis, y a su amiga, Aguamarina. Pronto sabrá que siempre hay alguien, que va ha estar dispuesto a molestarla, por ser diferente.
1. prologo

Ojo de Tigre es nueva en la escuela de gemas, y solo conoce a su hermana Lapis y a Aguamarina. Pronto descubrirá que no es fácil encajar cuando pareces un híbrido entre un Tigre y una gema. Haga lo que haga, siempre hay alguien dispuesto ha fastidiarle una agradable mañana.


	2. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe le pertenece a Rebeca Sugar.**

 **Ojo de Tigre junto a algunos personajes mas son míos.**

 _ **Una nueva alumna.**_

-Es aquí- declaro la gema de brillantes ojos marrones.

Ojo de Tigre había decidido ir a esa escuela por la influencia de su hermana Lapis. Tigre llevaba un uniforme de la escuela de gemas a la cual acudía y unos zapatos marrones. Su pelo era corto y ondulado, de un tono marrón anaranjado. Era alta y delgada, con la piel de color marrón. Sobre su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeñas orejas atigrada, que ocultaba con lazos, y una cola también así, que ocultaba con esmero. En su ultimo instituto cuando la descubrieron empezaron tratarla como si fuera basura, pero esta vez, estaba decidida de que no sería así.

Derrepente, se escucha una voz gritándole:

-Tigre ven- decía la gema azul, de cabello corto.

-Hola Lapis- dijo corriendo todo lo que podía - ¿Que tal?

-Tigre, Lapis y yo queríamos presentarte a nuestras amigas- dijo otra gema con pelo color turquesa y piel azul claro.

-Hola me llamo Ojo de Tigre, pero me podéis llamar Tigre.

-Hola yo soy Perla- añadió la de piel blanco, con cabello color melocotón.

-Yo soy Amatista- añadió la pequeña gema purpura- y esta es Granate- dijo señalando a otra gema mas alta, de cabello negro con forma de cubo y piel carmesí. Esta hizo un signo en forma de saludo.

-yo soy Peridot- añadió la ultima gema, la cual erala mas pequeña del grupo. Portaba unas gafas parecidas a las de Granate, pero transparentes. Su cabello era de color amarillo con forma triangular y su piel verde. Lo que mas le gustaba de esa gema era que era adorable.

\- Hola a todas.

\- Bueno Tigre, te toco en mi habitación con Perla y Aguamarina.

\- Bueno y podríamos ir, mañana empiezan las clase y me gustaría poder instalarme- aclaro.

\- Pues claro- dij mientra la gema de cabello azul la cogía de la mano y la guiaba.

Por el camino no pudo evitar distraerse lo que provoco que se chocara con otra gema. Esta era de piel blanca cristalina cabello corto y ojos negros. No pudo evitar fijarse que como Perla y Peridot esta tenia la gema en la frete. Esta se levanto rápido y le pregunto:

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No gracias- dijo levantándose con rapidez- adiós

\- Adiós.

Llegaron a su habitación y empezó a sacar su ropa de la maleta. Aguamarina comenzó ha hablar y mientra tanto esta se adueño de la ducha. Cuando salió de la ducha llevaba un pijama marrón con una capucha. Aguamarina la cual se enfado por haberle quitado el puesto en la ducha, decidió gastarle una broma, mientra hablaba con Perla esta se acerco a ella y le quito la capucha dejado ver sus orejas. Perla se desmallo al instante.

-Marina y ahora que hacemos.

-Pues se lo explicamos.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo, entonces ni yo podre protegerte de lo que te haré.

\- De acuerdo- aunque sabia que no le haría nada que fuera muy grave.

Entonces Perla se despertó y grito:

\- Tigre es un monstruo.

\- Si Perla soy un monstruo.

En lo que quedo de noche le explicaron todo a Perla. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Granate y Amatista.

\- No me lo creo- dijo la gema.

-Que si, esa es la hermana de Lapis, Topacio- añadió la gema verde la cual estaba hablando con la gema que se había topado con Tigre.

\- Se llama Tigre y ya esta, que los demás queremos dormir- añadió Granate.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Amatista.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijeron los demás.


	3. Chapter 2

**Decir que los personajes nuevos están basados en mis amigos, y gracias a ellos me inspiro.**

 ** _Primer día de clases._**

\- Tigre, Tigre, Tigre. Anda vamos, despierta.

\- Hola- dijo medío adormilada.

\- Bamos Tigre que llegamos tarde.

Como un rayo se metió en la ducha, se puso su uniforme y so colocó los lazos y la maleta lista para salír. Ve que Perla y Aquamarina están sentadas esperándole, mira al relój y grita.

\- ¡Lapis!- la pobre con un susto da un salto en la cama- Como se te ocurre despertarme una hora y media antes de la hora de clase.

\- Bamos calla y muévete que hay que ir primero a inscribirse en las extraescolares.

\- Uf, la próxima vez dilo por la noche.

\- Bale pero bamonos que tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo mientras la cojia del brazo y tiraba de ella.

Se acercaron a el colegio y empezaron a buscar los papeles de las extraescolares. Dos de ellas eran obligatorias y las otras no.

\- Perla ¿ Cuáles vas a elegir ?

\- Balet, esgrima y natación.

\- Yo natación, pintura y música- añadió Aguamarina.

\- Yo natación, pintura y esgrima- dijo por fin Lapis.

\- Bueno pues yo boy a ir con toda a ustedes a natación y, tambien, a esgrima y pintura.

\- ¿ Por qué no a música cantas bien ?

\- Prefiero practicar sola- dijo y derrepente su estómago rugió.

\- Tigre eso es un tigre no un estómago.

\- Ja, ja, ja- dijo en tono de burla - me muero de hambre.

\- Bamos a merendar antes de que te tragues a alguien- añadió Lapis.

\- Para ya.

Se hacer acercaron a la cafetería y pidieron la comida. Tigre pidió un Sandwich de pollo lechuga y queso, un zumo de naranja y un plátano. Mientras que buscaban mesa no pudo evitar ver a una gema verde con gafas sola en una mesa, se hacerlo a él y se sentó.

\- ¿ Hola me puedo sentar ?

\- Claro, me llamo Cromos. ¿Eres nueva?

\- Yo soy Tigre y si soy nueva. Encantada- dijo tendiendo la mano hacia el.

Las demás se sentaron con ellos y estuvieron hablando. De pronto, se escuchó como la campaña de las clases , Cromos y las demás se dirijieron al aula de clases, tomaron asientos y apareció el profesor. Era alto y un poco gordo. Tenía la piel de color negro, y el pelo corto y gris.

\- Hola alumnos, ya me conoceréis soy Ónix el profesor de plástica y el nuevo tutor. Lo primero entre nosotros hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna. Ven aquí y preséntate.

Me levante del pupitre en dirección a él y mi puse delante de todos.

\- Hola me llamo Ojo de Tigre. Me gusta dibujar, cantar y nadar. Tengo una hermana y mi mejor amiga es Aguamarina. Si queréis preguntarme algo podéis.

-¿ Cómo se llama tu hermana ?

\- Lapis.

-¿ De dónde vienes ?

\- De France.

\- Bueno yo tengo una pregunta- añadió Ónix- ¿ Nos enseñarías tu gema ? Si no me equivoco, nunca esos tenido a un Ojo de tigre aquí.

\- Bueno, está bien- dijo mientras enseña a la palma de su mano, dejando ver el dorso de la mano en el cual se encontraba una gema ovalada.

Las demás clases pasaron con normalidad, hasta que llego el recreo y la conoció. Era una gema alta y musculosa. Tenía la piel anaranjada y su pelo era largo, de color blanco. La encontra cogiendo a Peridot, quien no podía bajarse de su amarre, para que le diera dinero de su almuerzo. Esta horrorizada ante la escena decidió actuar.

\- He tu deja a Peridot.

\- ¿ Y quién me lo va ha impedir?

\- Yo - añadió ella.

\- Pues venga.

Un segundo después Peridot estaba en el suelo y ella tenía un arañazo que le recubría todo el hombro. Mientras está se retorcía de dolor Peridot intentaba creerse lo que havía visto. Tigre no sólo havía utilizado su velocidad para rescatarla, sino que también había ereído a Jasper.

\- Me las pagarás por estas mocosa.

\- En tus sueños. Bamonos Peridot, espero no haberte confundido con la rapidez.

\- Tranquila solo me sorprendo de que te alas enfrentado a Jasper.

Llego la hora de natación y se dirijieron a la piscina donde ya havía no convencido al entrenador para dejarlas entrenar en una piscina aparte. Se cambiaron en los probadores y se dispusieron a lanzarse a la piscina pero, derrepente, Tigre se esconde dado a que se escucha a Peridot y a Cromos llegar. Estos directamente se hacercan a los probadores donde Tigre se ocultaba.

\- Tigre sal son nuestros amigos.

\- A este paso todo el mundo se entera.

\- Bamos Tigre que no es para tanto.

-Sí que lo es, mírales.

Cromos y Peridot se habían quedados paralizados al verla así. Parecían haber visto un fantasma.

\- Estáis bien- dijo Tigre

\- Si.

-Bueno a nadar.

\- Una carrera.

\- Claro- añadieron Lapis y Tigre a la vez.

Todos alucinaron al verlas nadar. Como era posible que con la naturaleza de Tigra fuera más rápida que todos, igualaba a Lapis la cual era poco más rápida Aguamarína. Después de todo eso, decidieron salir y irse a jugar a su casa a juegos de mesa. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dado que si no tendrían que aguantar a Cromos y Peridot luchando en juegos de ordenador.

Eran ya las ocho cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Tigre se puso la capucha y se hacerlo ha habrír la puerta. Ahí estaba, el chico de ayer.

\- Hola soy Topacio, puedo entrar.

\- Sí claro.

\- Hola Topacio, me quedo ha cenar vale- añadió la gema verde la cual jugaba contra perla a un quién es quién.

\- Te gustaría quedarte tú también. Hemos comprado mucha comida y seguro que sobra.

\- Sí no es molestia.

\- Ahora vuelvo por cierto me llamo Tigre- salió corriendo en busca de sumas lazos. Mientras Topacio empezó ha hablar con Lapis.

\- Ya e vuelto y traigo las pizzas de la cocina. Tenemos vegetariana, cuatro quesos, prosciutto y de boloñesa.

Todos se sentaron a comer y charlarón un rato.

Los siguientes días fueron similares y no tuvo noticias de Jasper. Peridot ahora estaba más tranquila y ya no se preocupaba de eso. Tigre era lo suficiente fuerte para hacerle fuerte y además había demostrados más cualidades como: saber dibujar perfectamente, ser buena cantante, poder hablar con animales, poder controlar el aire y ser una gran espadachín. Eso no le hizo dejar de preocuparse por ella, ya que nunca se sabe que puede hacer Jasper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voy a intentar escribir lo más seguido posible.**

 ** _La fiesta de Amatista._**

Era viernes Por la tarde y Amatista estaba esperando a las demás para ir a comprar las cosa para la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Tigre estaba ya lista y esperando a las demás estaba decidida a comprar las cosas suficientes para hacerle una tarta de tres pisos a Amatista como regalo. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a una tienda de cumpleaños, mientras ella, Aguamarina y Perla hilan al supermercado para comprar las cosas para la tarta. Cuando salieron se dirigieron al local que habían alquilado para preparar la fiesta para Amatista. Mientras Perla preparaba la masa y Aguamarina hacía los muñecos de azúcar, ella se dedicaba a hacer flores y animales de fondan. Cuando ya estuvieron terminados, sobro y decidió preparar unos cuantos más para la merienda.

\- Chicas tengan prepare algunos para la merienda.

-Gracias Tigre, eres una gran artista- dijo mientras se metía una flor azul en la boca, Perla- además están muy buenos, y te lo dice alguien que no come gran cosa.

\- Yo creo que los pájaros podrían estar mejor- añadió Aguamarina pero, derrepente, Perla le tiro un pájaro a la cara.

Durante varios minutos estuvieron haciendo una guerra de comida pero gracias, poco después, el orno se apago y se dieron cuenta del lío que habían montado. Recogieron todo lo mas rápido posible y armaron la tarta del cumpleaños de Amatista, la metieron en la nevera y se fueron a los apartamentos del colegio. Allí estaban Amatista, Granate, Topacio y Lapis esperándoles. Se sentaron con ellos ha hablar de cosas.

A la mañana siguiente fueron ha el lugar ha preparar los adornos, mientras Amatista iba con Lapis, Perla y Tigre ha buscar un disfraz, ya que el tema de la fiesta eran los disfraces. Fueron a numerosas tiendas en busca de un disfraz para Tigre, hasta que encontraron un vestido marrón con detalles dorados. Como no era un disfraz pero a Tigre le encantaba probo algo.

\- Venga Tigre sal- dijo Amatista

-Vale- salió, se había quitado los lazos y se había puesto un antifaz con detalles dorados.

\- Definitivamente hemos hecho un buen trabajo- añadió Lapis.

\- Ni que lo digas.

Era la hora de la fiesta y estaban esperando ha Amatista. Lapis iba con un vestido azul y una corona de laurel. Aguamarina iba con un vestido verde, unas mechas verdes y un antifaz azul cielo. Granate llevaba un vestido ajustado de color carmesí y un antifaz negro. Perla iba con un vestido de plumas, con una mascara con plumas de tonos pastel. Peridot iba con un vestido fu-turista y un antifaz verde manzana. Por último Amatista iba con un vestido morado y un antifaz lila.

Al llegar a la fiesta todo el mundo se quedo patidifuso al verlas, poco después un enmascarado con mascara de gato se acerco.

\- Me permite este baile- dijo el enmascarado.

\- Con mucho gusto- añadió tigre.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que sintió un tirón, y hay estaba ella. Fue fácil reconocer a Jasper, la cual estaba decidida a molestarla. Salieron a la parte de atrás donde tuvieron una pequeña charla.

\- Jasper, no tengo ganas de pelear.

\- Esta vez no te escaparas.

Pero Tigre ya estaba detrás de ella haciéndole unos largos arañazos en la espalda, los cuales empezaron a producir le gran dolor. Esta otra vez estuvo a punto de retorcerse, pero en vez de eso se tuvo que retirar prometiéndose que algún día cobraría su venganza.

Tigre giró la cabeza y pudo ver a el enmascarado, con cara de asombro en una esquina. Se acerco a la posición del enmascarado el cual no apartaba la vista de ella.

\- ¿ Qué, se te a comido la lengua al gato ?- empezaron a reírse.

\- Muy bueno- añadió el- pero , es increíbles que hayas podido vencerla.

\- Digamos que tengo un lado salvaje.

\- Parece que ocultas algunas cosas enmascarada.

Derrepente, apareció Lapis.

\- Siento interrumpir tal momento pero te necesito-la agarró de la mano y la dirigió hacia la cocina.

Perla y Aguamarina la esperaban.

\- Hay que montar la tarta- dijo Perla.

\- Pues empecemos.

Colocaron el fondan a las partes y las unieron, después, colocaron las figuras y el relieve de los animales, mientras Tigre pintaba con tinta comestible lo que faltaba. Ya estaba lista y era hora de sacarla para comerla. Entre todos las sacaron y Tigre se dirigió al micrófono.

\- Hola hoy es un gran día, es el cumpleaños de amatista y hemos decidido hacerte esta gran tarta ya que te la mereces. Espero que te guste nuestra tarta casera y que te lo pases bien. Felicidades.

\- Gracias a todas, Cuando terminemos quitaros los antifaces y que vuestros enmascarados o enmascaradas descubran quienes sois- añadió Amatista.

Tigre cogió un trozo de tarta que pronto se termino, despues, salió a sentarse a un banco. Se estaba acariciando la cola cuando noto que alguien se sentaba y se acercaba a ella. Era otra vez el, no podía creerlo.

\- Hola, creo que es hora de que me digas quién eres-dijo el

\- Quizás, no me conozcas.

\- Si prefieres, me quito yo primero la mascara.

\- De acuerdo.

Se quitó la mascara, era Topacio.

\- Mi turno.

\- Si

Se quito la mascara y dejo ver su rostro a su acompañante. Este se quedo patidifuso, como podía ser ella aquella gema que había derrotado a la temible Jasper. Era increíble pensar lo poco que sabía de ella y lo interesante que era.

\- ¿Como pudiste derrotar a Jasper, Tigre?

\- Ya te lo dije tengo un lado salvaje, y es la segunda vez que me encuentro con esa gema y me tengo que enfrentar a ella.

\- Eres increíble, hasta los profesores le tienen un poco de miedo.

\- Solo se cree la mas fuerte del mundo, y no lo es y ya se lo demostré dos veces. Espero que deje de molestarme.

\- Yo que tu no bajaría la guardia, ahora estas en su lista.

\- Eso es malo.

\- Mucho.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir que me están esperando. Adiós enmascarado.

\- Adiós. Tigresa.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente toda la noche. Eso es lo que era, había vencido a la gema mas fuerte del colegio y estaba como si nada. En su vida siempre había tenido que cambiar de instituto siempre que descubrían lo que era. En su vida eso era lo que pasaría por siempre, tendría que ir cambiando de colegio siempre. este lugar parecía diferente, la gente no la juzgaba por todo lo que hacía. Habría encontrado su lugar en el mundo, allí con sus amigas y su hermana era feliz de momento.

\- Tigre estas despierta- dijo Perla.

\- Si.

\- Me gustaría que vengas a conocer a alguien a la cual podrás contar tu secreto y con la cual podrás hablar de ello. Ella es la persona más comprensiva del mundo y mas gentil.

\- Estas segura Perla.

\- Claro, yo sería una sirvienta de no ser por ella- añadió- ella me acogió y me crió como si nunca hubiera tenido tal desagradable destino. Por eso creo que es la persono mas indicada con la que podrías conversar Tigre.

\- Vale mañana tengo el día libre ya terminé toda la tarea del colegio y no tengo entrenamiento- esta la miró con una sonrisa pícara- pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunto asustada.

\- Deberás dejarme que te pite siempre que quieras y posaras para mí.

\- Con mucho gusto, ¿ pero por que yo?- pregunto confusa- no creó que sea la mas adecuada para tus dibujos

\- Que dices. Perla eres hermosa, y si eres adecuada.

\- Gracias- dijo con un leve rubor azul.

\- Y, ahora a dormir. Sabes que me encanta Perla.

\- En eso si que pareces un tigre. Buenas noche.

\- Buenas noches.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Rose cuarzo.**_

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Tigre seguí dormida en su cama, Perla estaba sentada observándola. Derrepente, Tigre se despertó y dio un salto en la cama al ver a Perla observándola. Perla, estremecida, se aparto del lado de la cama y espero a que ella hablara.

\- Me pegaste un susto de muerte Perla- entonces miro alrededor. No había nadie en la habitación- ¿ y las demás ? ¿ y que hacías observarme mientras dormía ?

\- Las demás se han ido a el centro comercial. Y yo...- dio la impresión de que se lo pensó mas de dos veces- me gusta ver a la gente dormir para saber que no les pasa nada.

\- Vale, eso es raro.

-Un poco - dijo con una voz pesimista- vamos levántate dormilona que vamos a ir a verla.

\- Vale espérame un segundo.

Se dirigió al armario y después se fue a vestirse al baño. Cuando salió llevaba puesto unos pantalones azul claro, unas votas blancas, una chaqueta de lana con pompones y un gorro de lana con la cara de un gato.

\- Nos vamos- dijo Tigre.

\- Claro, nos tiene que estar esperando- exclamó ella cogiéndola de la mano y sacándola del edificio.

Corrieron hacia el metro y cogieron el tren de las nueve y media. Cuando llego se dirigieron a la parte con más campo y la más alejada de la ciudad. Entonces se fijó en que se dirigían a una casa de color rosa y con apariencia de amplia, estaba rodeada por un jardín con flores de color rosa en el que descansaba un león del mismo color. También se fijo en que había una señora de cabellos rosados y un largo vestido blanco esperándoles sentadas al lado del león. Perla se puso lo mas cerca posible de la mujer rosa y lo más lejos del león, al contrarió que Tigre. Nada más verla este se acerco y puso una postura para que le rascase. Ella encantada empezó a rascarle y el se restregó sobre ella.

\- Es estraño, a que si Perla- dijo la mujer rosa- no suele ser tan afectivo con los desconocidos.

\- Tienes razón Rose. Te presento a Tigre, la amiga de la que te hable la semana pasada.

\- Hola Tigre me llamo Rose cuarzo, Rose si quieres - dijo acercándose al león- el es León, mi mascota, creo que le caes bien.

\- Encantada. Yo suelo causar ese efecto en los animales- dijo un poco dudosa.

\- Me lo imaginaba. Ven vamos al jardín trasero, León vienes.

León se cargo a Tigre en la espalda y se encaminó hacia Rose. Esta los dirigió al jardín trasero de su casa. Se podía ver una cesta de picnic y una manta en el suelo, todos se acercaron y León dejo a Tigre sentarse si apartarse de ella. Rose saco unas tazas y nos sirvió chocolate caliente.

\- Gracias- exclamaron Perla y Tigre.

\- De nada, y Tigre por favor quítate el gorro y el chaquetón que te vas ha acalorar. Ademas no necesitas esconder nada.

Tigre hizo caso de lo que le dio y los dejo en el suelo.

\- Perla, tenías razón te debo un abrigo nuevo- exclamo Rose

\- Te lo dije.

\- Espera, ya lo sabías. Perla- dijo Tigre enojada.

\- Es como mi madre, que querías que hiciera- exclamo.

Entonces empezaron a reír y León abrazo a Tigre. Esta empezó ha hablar con el.

\- ¿ Que pasa León ?

\- Eres la primera gema que conozco que me entiende. Podrías decirle a Rose que gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.

Perla y Rose estaban maravilladas ante la escena, literalmente, Tigre estaba ablando con León. León gruñía y ella le respondía. Como era eso posible que León pudiera comunicarse con ella. Entonces Rose empezó ha hablar.

\- ¿ Que te esta diciendo ?

\- Que muchas gracias a ti por cuidarlo y que quiere algo de comer.

\- Ha casi, se me olvidaba, León toma- dijo acelerando una chuleta y un helado de vainilla y limón.

León puso unos ojos estrellados y se puso a comer, mientras le daba las gracias a Tigre.

\- Vamos a hacer un combate Perla- exclamo Tigre.

\- Voy por las espadas.

Entraron en la casa, era mas grande de lo que parecía hasta tenia su zona de combate. Perla llego con las espadas y se puso en posición para empezar el combate contra Tigre. Esta estaba lista para ello y comenzaron. Las dos lo luchaban con movimientos gráciles, pero Tigre parecía superar a Perla ella estaba cansada y Tigre parecía no inmutarse por sus golpes, entonces, ella hizo que la espada de Perla saliera volando para, después cogerla y proclamar su victoria.

Devolvieron las espadas y se fueron cogieron el metro y llegaron a el edificio. Al entrar pudieron ver a Lapis con Aguamarina sentadas en las camas.

\- Que tal, espadachín y tigre- exclamo Lapis.

\- Para espadachín ella, me ha vencido sin cansarse- exclamo perla u poco decaída.

\- Pero pienso enseñarle algunos trucos.

\- Un punto para Tigre, nunca había visto esa faceta tuya- exclamo Lapis- a por cierto ya lo tengo - dijo enseñando el paquete mientras Tigre cogía otro y se lo cambiaban.

Lapis abrió su paquete en el cual se encontraba una chaqueta de cuero de color azul que había estado buscando por todas partes, mientras Tigre lo que tenía eran unas galletas de peces y unos gorros nuevos. Estas se abrazaron.

\- Por fin os intercanviais las cosas- dijo robando le una galleta a Tigre.

\- Prueba Perla- exclamo Tigre. Perla dudosa se llevo una galleta a la boca.

\- Están de vicio- exclamo sorprendida.

La noche trascurrió así contando lo que habían hecho y comiendo galletas con forma de peces. Perla les contó como Tigre había conversado con León, mientras Lapis le contaba como le había ido en el centro comercial y como Peridot se había colado en un conducto de ventilación por recuperar su móvil. Todos habían pasado un buen día y ademas era muy agradable estar con los amigos. Como mucha gente dice.: Los amigos se eligen y la familia no, así que si tu eliges a tus amigos siempre te apoyarán.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Uno a dos.**_

Era lunes por la mañana. Tigre se había despertado muy temprano, o por lo menos demasiado para lo ocasional, quería comprobar a que se refería Perla. Que tenía de bueno ver como la gente dormía. Pronto se acerco a la cama de Perla y pudo ver como se proyectaran sus sueños desde su gema la cual estaba brillando intensamente. De pronto, esta se despertó y puso una mano sobre su rostro.

\- Sabes que cuando duermes proyectas tus sueños desde tu gema- le aclare a Perla mientras esta giraba su cabeza para mirarme.

\- Si y no soy la única.

-¿Yo también los proyecto?

\- No pero Peridot también.

\- Sera debido a el lugar de sus gemas.

\- Es probable, pero también es por nuestra capacidad de controlar la luz.

\- Esas cosas se dicen.

\- Tu no me dijiste que podías hablar con animales.

-En eso tienes razón.

Era ya la hora de irse a casa, Tigre estaba guardando unas cosas en su taquilla. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Jasper, esta le dio un golpe con la cabeza y callo inconsciente después de otro en la barriga. Al despertar se encontraba en el despacho del conserje, una habitación no muy grande. Cogió una nota que se encontraba en la puerta pegada con fixo y empezó a leer la.

Para Tigre:

Hola Tigre, estoy cansada de que me dejes en ridículo, ahora mismo estas encerrada en el cuarto del conserje. Mañana vendré ha buscarte para vengarme, que quede claro uno a dos.

Tigre no se lo podía creer le había encerrado en ese cuarto con solo un paquete de patatas y agua. Rápidamente hizo un agujero en el cristal y saco la mano para poder abrir la puerta, esto no sirvió para nada así que volvió a colocar el cristal. Pronto se fijó en un conducto que se encontraba en el techo, con mucha habilidad se consiguió meter en el para poder salir. Cuando salio estaba sucia y su uniforme medio roto se dirigió rápidamente al apartamento y se metió en la ducha. Las demás no tenían ni idea de donde había estado. Pero se preocuparon al ver su uniforme rasgado y nada mas salir de la ducha empezaron a preguntarle.

\- ¿ Donde has estado?- preguntaron al unisono todas.

\- Digamos que Jasper me ha encerrado en el cuarto del conserje, e tenido que salir por el conducto de ventilación- Añadió Tigre.

\- ¿ Estas bien ?- pregunto Lapis preocupada.

\- Bueno, el conducto estaba muy desgastado y me he hecho unos cuantos arañazos- dijo sin preocupación- dentro de unos días no habrá ni rastro de ellos.

\- Ese no es el problema- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Cierto, lo que pasa es que es más fuerte de lo que creía. Las primeras veces la pille desprevenida, pero ahora esta en guardia y no va a ser tan fácil esquivar sus baches.

\- ¿ Por cierto como consiguió meterte en el cuarto del conserje ?- pregunto Perla la cual estaba sentada en la cama con una chaqueta de cuero.

\- Pues me noqueo. ¿ Que le pasa a Perla?- dijo extrañada Tigre al ver a su amiga en tal estado.

\- Es normal, ella suele ponerse así a veces. Sobre todo cuando le a pasado algo doloroso. Volverá a la normalidad cuando pasen uno o dos días- Aclaro Lapis, mientras Perla cogía algo de su bolso.

Amatista entro en la habitación y se fijo en Perla la cual estaba ya levantada.

\- Hola, Badpearl- dijo Amatista.

\- Es el mote que le ponemos cuando pasa esto- dijo esta vez Aguamarina.

\- Nos vamos Amatista. Adiós- dijo Badpearl.

\- Adiós.

\- La ultima vez se hizo un tatuaje mientras estaba en este estado. Lo mejor es que después no se acuerda de nada- dijo Lapis mientras reía ha carcajadas- ha ver que pasa esta vez.

\- Voto que sera otro tatuaje, pero esta vez de aguja- añadió Aguamarina.

\- Ojala que no se asuste- parecía que era la única que se preocupaba por ella.

\- Na no suele ser grave, lo mejor es que no nos preocupemos, ni la esperemos para dormir- dijo Lapis.

\- Lo que tu digas- añadió Tigre.

De repente, Topacio entro por la puerta y suspiro.

\- Estas bien.

\- Pues, claro. ¿ Que te hizo pensar lo contrarió ?

\- Peridot, me dijo que te había visto saliendo del conducto de ventilación del colegió.

\- Jasper me encerró pero estoy bien.

\- menos mal, a por cierto me puedo quedar con vosotras. Granate se fue a jugar al baloncesto, Peridot esta jugando en el ordenador contra Cromos y Amatista va ha aprovechar que volvió Badpearl.

\- Tu también lo sabes, por que nadie me dice nada.

\- Tranquila hermanita - dijo Lapis.

\- Jugamos a algo- añadió Aguamarina.

\- Si, llevo tiempo queriendo jugar a la botella- dijo Lapis emocionada.

\- Vale

\- Por mi bien.

\- Ven Topacio- dijo Tigre.

\- Yo.

\- Si tu, hay algún Topacio mas en la sala.

\- Supongo que no.

Comenzaron primero Lapis, después Aguamarina y después Tigre. Jugaron un rato y no había ni rastro de Badpearl y Amatista. Entonces llego la hora de cenar y Topacio se fue ha su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Tigre se despertó estremecida por los gritos de Perla.

\- Vuelves a ser normal- exclamo ella.

\- Si y tengo una marca que me atormentara toda la vida- dijo enseñando el tatuaje, el cual era de una rosa.

\- Tampoco es para tanto Perla, los he visto peores.

\- Yo no quería tener nada en la piel, y se lo avise a Amatista.

\- ¿ Miraron si es de pega ?

\- Si- dijo mientras perla no paraba de llorar.

\- Mira tu por donde Perla, si te fijas esa tatuaje representa a Rose.

\- Pues no lo había pensado.

\- Tu tranquila que no pasa nada. Yo también tengo uno- dijo Aguamarina, mientras mostraba un tatuaje de una mariposa en su hombro.

\- Bueno tengo asuntos pendientes ahora vuelvo- añadió Tigre, mientras salia corriendo en busca de Jasper.

\- Hola, Jasper uno a dos vale- dijo Tigre.

\- Pero como es posible- grito, pero ella ya no estaba. La había subestimado no iba a ser fácil vengarse,pensaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Perla estaba más calmada y parecía que todo se había arreglado con lo del tatuaje. Que sería lo próximo que hiciera Jasper, encerrarla en una nave con destino a otro planeta.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Una visita inesperada.**_

Era sábado por la mañana, Tigre estaba durmiendo como siempre en su cama. Aguamarina y Lapis se fijaron en que Perla y ella dormían como troncos, entonces decidieron gastarles una broma. Con cuidado, pusieron a Tigre al lado de Perla y llenaron una cubeta de agua y se la tiraron. Perla y Tigre se despertaron con un susto y se abrazaron mientras gritaban, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado y se abalanzaron sobre ellas.

\- Ni se os ocurra volver ha hacerlo- dijo Tigre.

\- Esta ya os la devolveremos- añadió Perla.

\- Como si fueres una experta en bromas Perla-añadió Aguamarina- ademas, nosotras nos despertamos temprano.

\- Hay una diferencia entre vosotras y yo- añadió Tigre- yo siempre doy un paseo nocturno todas las noches.

\- También eso es verdad- dijo Lapis.

\- Bueno ya dejemos lo- dijo Perla, mientras corría a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente.

Todas estaban listas para salir cuando se escucho el timbre de el apartamento. No habían quedado con nadie, era muy extraño. Cuando Tigre abrió la puerta, se encontró con una gema pequeña la cual estaba llorando. Era de color azul y en su rostro solo se veía su boca. Llevaba un vestido azul, con un delantal de un tono mas oscuro y mangas de color blanco, y ademas llevaba un guantes blancos muy largos. Tigre se extraño al verla, pero rápidamente Perla se sorprendió y se acerco a la gema, la guió hasta su cama para que se sentase.

\- ¿Que ha pasado Zafiro?- dijo Perla extrañada- ustedes nunca se des fusionan.

\- Es una larga historia- Zafiro le explico como la habían traicionado y Rubí se había enfadado por que ella había decidido perdonarla. Todos escucharon esto con atención.

\- Bueno creo que debería presentarme, me llamo Ojo de Tigre, llámame Tigre si gustas.

\- Bueno yo ya te conozco- exclamo la pequeña gema- soy Zafiro y soy parte de Granate junto ha Rubí, con la cual me he peleado.

\- Eso es nuevo- exclamo Tigre sorprendida- así que Granate es una fusión. ¿Por qué nunca me cuentan nada?

\- Ella no suele contárselo ha nadie- añadió Perla.

\- Bueno si eso es cierto la verdad es que me gustaría conocer también a Rubí. Con to permiso claro.

\- Por supuesto, esta en la habitación de Peridot- añadió Zafiro.

Tigre recorrió los pasillos de el bloque donde estaban los apartamentos para estudiantes. A medida que se iba acercando se escuchaban unos gritos muy fuertes. Cuando llego a la puerta vio como salía humo de esta, ella asustada llamó al timbre numerosas veces. Cuando entro pudo contemplar una pequeña gema de color rojo, la cual estaba sobre un trozo de mármol dando vueltas. Se podía ver como Topacio retiraba una alfombra quemada, mientras Peridot intentaba calmar a la pequeña gema de color rojo.

\- Hola chicos, y encantada Rubí. Zafiro me ha hablado de ti- dijo Tigre.

\- Hola encantada Tigre. Estaba deseando conocerte en persona- añadió la enfurruñada ya un poco más calmada.

\- Es increíble ¿que le hiciste a la alfombra?- exclamo Tigre.

\- Cuando me enfado suele pasar eso- exclamo un poco avergonzada.

\- Hace tres años tuvimos que tirar dos en el mismo curso escolar-añadió Topacio.

\- Bueno, todo el mundo tiene sus problemas. No es así Peridot- exclamo Tigre intentando dar ánimos a Rubí.

\- El mió es que soy demasiado adorable- dijo Peridot.

\- Es verdad, eres muy linda- dijo Tigre.

\- Arrrrrrrrr, no me digan eso.

\- Yo por ejemplo, no se nadar y no tengo sentido del humor- añadió Topacio.

\- A nadar te enseño yo- añadió Tigre- y yo simplemente es como soy en realidad.

\- Eso es interesante cuenta- dijo Topacio con curiosidad, pero Tigre cambió de tema rápidamente.

\- Lo que importa es que Zafiro esta arriba, como alma en pena. Necesitas hablar con ella Rubí- añadió Tigre.

\- Esta tan mal- Tigre asintió con la cabeza- entonces le pediré perdón.

Tigre fue dirigiendo a Rubí hasta su habitación. La gema no era muy rápida, y ha diferencia de Perla o Lapis no tenía nada que pudiera hacerla ir más rápido. Cuando llegaron, llamaron a la puerta y Aguamarina les abrió, entonces Rubí se ha cerco y empezó ha hablar con Zafiro.

\- Hola Zafi, siento mucho la discusión. Tienes razón no puedo estar enfadada por siempre, pero no llore que no soporto verte así- dijo quitando le el flequillo dejando ver su único ojo.

\- Vale te perdono- dijo Zafiro.

\- Esa es mi adorable Zafi- dijo y empezó ha besarle.

Poco después,estas dos se volvieron ha fusionar dejando ver ha una alegre Granate con sus tres ojos . Granate se puso unos lentes y se dirigió ha Tigre.

\- Muchas gracias Tigre, no se que habría hecho sin ti- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No hay ningún problema, siempre puedes contar conmigo. Y si en algún momento Rubí o Zafiro necesitan hablar a solas con alguien, yo casi siempre estoy disponible.

\- Gracias, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti- dijo Granate.

\- Si, dime ¿que le pasa a Peridot?- dijo Tigre con curiosidad.

\- Peridot encontró ha alguien en la fiesta de Amatista muy simpático y que compartía sus aficiones, pero no llego ha verle sin la mascara- dijo Granate- de hechho to fuiste una de las pocas que consiguió saber quien le acompaño esa velada. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

\- Vamos no te hagas la tonta, dinos quien era tu enmascarado- exclamaron Lapia y Aguamarina a la vez.

\- Yo creo que no es necesario que la digas si no quieres Tigre- añadió Perla- pero si no te importa, cuéntalo.

\- Vale, era Topacio- exclamo ella.

\- Muy interesante- exclamo Perla.

\- Era de esperar- comentaron Lapis y Aguamarina.

\- No le demos más vueltas- añadió Tigre cansada- una partida a el monopoli.

\- A que esperas saca lo de la estantería, y nosotras vamos por comida y a por los demás- dijo Lapis.

\- Yo me quedo con ella- añadió Perla.

Poco después, aparecieron Lapis, Granate, Amatista y Cromos. Todos se sentaron y pasaron el resto del día charlando y jugando a juegos de mesa. Que es mejor que una tarde con amigos jugando a juegos.


	8. Chapter 7

_**El misterio (parte 1)**_

Era Martes 24 de octubre, Tigre se puso el uniforme escolar para invierno. Las demás estaban durmiendo y quiso aprovechar para devolvérsela a Lapis y Aguamarina, con cuidado despertó a Perla para que le ayudara. Poco a poco le pusieron cinta en la cama para que no pudieran levantarse de ella. Poco después, estas dos se despertaron y empezaron a gritar, parecía que iban a despertar a todo el mundo, rápidamente Tigre y Perla le taparon la boca para que no gritaran más y cuando estas dejaron de gritar se la quitaron para que hablaran.

\- Vale, estamos en paz. Por favor, ayudarnos a quitar todas estas cintas para que podamos salir- dijo preocupada Aguamarina.

\- Tu que opinas Badpearl- dijo Tigre.

\- Hoy tenia que ser hoy, justo hoy cuando nos gastaras la broma- dijo Lapis.

\- Claro, hoy era un día de Badpearl. Me pareció lo más justo- respondió Tigre.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos dejarla un rato más- dijo Badpearl.

\- No por favor, soltarnos- dijo Aguamarina preocupada.

\- Si, por favor tener piedad- añadió Lapis.

\- Tranquilas solo era una broma, ahora os suelto a las dos- añadió Tigre.

Cuando todas estuvieron listas se dirigieron hacia el colegio, junto ha Topacio y Cromos. Al llegar se dirigieron a clase, cuando empezó a sonar un anuncio por el megáfono " Topacio Blanco y Ojo de Tigre, diríjanse a la oficina de la directora Yellow Diamond." Tigre y Topacio se extrañaron, no habían hecho nada malo en todo lo que llevaban de curso. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora sin saber porque tenían que ir. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con la puerta abierta de par en par para que pasasen a dentro de la estancia. La oficina tenia las paredes de color amarillo con ligeros dibujos de flores en las esquinas. Se podía ver un cuadro de ella con Rose y otras dos personas, una de color azul y otra de color blanco. Tigre no pudo evitar fijarse en la foto que tenia en la pared, entonces la directora habló.

\- Somos mis hermanas y yo ¿parece que conoces ha alguna?

\- Si esa de allí es Rose y si no me equivoco, esa es la campeona de natación de este año Blue Diamond- dijo Tigre señalando a las mujeres de color rosa y azul.

\- Estas en lo cierto, tomen asiento- dijo ya más sería la directora.

\- ¿Que hemos hecho?- pregunto Topacio.

\- Nada o eso espero querido. Tu madre me dijo que no eras un gamberro si un bromista cuando querías, pero no un gamberro- añadió Diamond- y tu tampoco pereces serlo, querida.

\- Y no lo soy- añadió Tigre- soy muchas cosas, pero gamberra no. Pregúntele a Rose o a Perla.

\- Bueno, vallamos al grano. Alguien ha destrozado el laboratorio de química y sus compañeros me dijeron que fueron los últimos en entrar allí.

\- Insinúas que fuimos nosotros, tía- dijo Topacio.

\- Yo no digo que fuerais vosotros, pero si no fuisteis vosotros investigar- dijo la directora.

\- Espera un momento- dijo Tigre- es tu tía.

\- Lo siento Tigre, se me olvido decírtelo- dijo Topacio un poco avergonzado.

\- Tu tampoco le cuantas todos tus secretos, no es así Tigre- dice la directora- o no es verdad.

\- Bueno, a ver lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al culpable de esto no- dijo Tigre cambiando de tema.

\- Exactamente y les deseo mucha suerte- dijo la directora- ahora váyanse o perderán también el recreo- dijo dirigiéndoles a la salida.

\- Vale, pero ¿que es lo que usted sabe de mí?- dijo Tigre estañada.

\- Más de lo que crees- dijo con aire de misterio cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿A que se refería mi tía?- dijo Topacio con curiosidad.

\- Nada importante Topacio, vamos o nos perderemos el recreo.

Tigre y Topacio se dirigieron a la cafetería de la escuela para hablar con sus compañeros. Sus amigos estaban cuchicheando y esto les llamo la atención, entonces se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Lapis y Aguamarina se acercaron a Tigre y se pusieron a interrogarla.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿te han castigado?...- ambas preguntaran, como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa.

\- No solo quiere que la ayudemos en algo y es simpática, no es así Badpearl, Topacio- dijo tigre dirigiéndose a la silla vacía al lado de su amiga.

\- Si que lo es- dijo Badpearl

\- Le has caído bien Tigre- dijo Topacio- tienes suerte de eso la ultima vez que no le callo bien alguien, lo paso muy mal.

\- Dile a Rose que e tenido el placer de conocer a su simpática hermana Yellow- dijo Tigre.

\- Todavía no has conocido a la peor de las cuatro- dice Badpearl.

\- Mi madre no es tan mala- dice Topacio afligido- solo un poco exigente.

\- Eso lo dices tu- exclamo Lapis.

Al final toda esa conversación acabo en risas. Tigre se dio cuenta de que Peridot no estaba aquí al igual que Cromos, y se extraño.

\- Por cierto ¿donde están nuestro dorito favorito y Cromos?- pregunto Tigre.

\- No te enteraste, han salido ha dar un paseo por el patio- dijo Amatista

\- Son adorables- añadió Aguamarina.

\- Seguro que si, pero ahora mismo necesito ir un momento al laboratorio de química, con Topacio- dijo Tigre agarrando a Topacio del brazo- adiós

\- Adiós.

Tigre corrió, mientras Topacio intentaba alcanzarla. Cuando llegaron abrieron la puerta y se encontraron todo por el suelo, las sillas estaban rotas y las mesas también. Tigre y Topacio no se lo pudieron creer, ayer todo bien colocado cuando se fueron y ahora parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado por la habitación.

\- Normal que la directora nos llamara, esto es muy serio- dijo Tigre.

\- Tardaran días en arreglar tal destrozo- dijo Topacio triste- pobre tía Yellow, debe de estar destrozada. Después, de todo lo que ha invertido en esta escuela.

\- Mira Topacio, esto es una nota- dijo mientras la leía- según esto alguien ha intentado que nos echen la bronca a nosotros.

\- Déjame ver- dijo tomando la nota. Empezó a leerla- es verdad.

\- Hay que descubrir quien fue y porque nos quería culpar a nosotros.

\- Bueno, lo primero es que tiene que ser alguien que no sepa que la directora es mi tía- dijo Topacio- esta claro que este no sabía que ella se iba a apiadar de mi.

\- Bueno comencemos con eso- dijo Tigre mientras- después volveremos ha examinar la estancia.

\- ¿Como sabes tanto de investigaciones?- pregunto Topacio.

\- Libros y TV.

\- Normal.

 **Hola ha todos. Espero que le guste el capitulo, he de decir que siento si he puesto ha Tigre demasiado poderosa al principio. Esto ha sido, porque había pillado ha Jasper desprevenida. Desde ahora voy ha igualar un poco más las cosas.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**El misterio (parte 2)**_

Al día siguiente Tigre se despertó y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, había quedado con Topacio para intentar encontrar alguna pista de lo que había pasado. Cuando llego se encontró a Topacio comiéndose un paquete de caramelos esperándola. Entraron juntos y fueron andando hasta el aula y después entraron.

\- Yo me meteré entre los escombros, tu busca por fuera haber si encuentras otra nota o algo- dijo Tigre metiéndose debajo de las mesas y sillas destrozadas puestas en un montón.

\- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- dijo Topacio con un tono de preocupación.

\- Lo que tu digas.

Mientras Tigre y Topacio buscaban pistas, en el cuarto de Tigre Lapis y Aguamarina volvían ha hacer de las suyas. Perla estaba dormida completamente y no se enteraba de que la estaban colocando en el suelo para volver ha echarle un vaso de agua fría en la cabeza, o parecía dormida. Justo cuando iban ha echarle el vaso de agua, Perla se levanto y con un golpe consiguió volcar el vasa encima de Lapis la cual no tardo en reaccionar utilizando su control de agua junto ha Aguamarina. Las dos crearon bolas de agua que se dispusieron ha tirar a Perla. Esto acabó en una gran guerra de agua la cual claramente ganaron Aguamarina y Lapis, estaba en desventaja una contra dos y encima ellas podían controlar el agua. Cuando terminaron la casa estaba llena de agua por todos lados y empezaron ha hablar.

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta Tigre?- pregunto Perla.

\- Se fue ha investigar algo con Topacio- dijo Lapis con un tono pícaro en la voz.

\- Serían una magnífica pareja- dijo Aguamarina- si fuera posible.

\- Exacto, dudo que su tía le dejara que estuviera enamorado de otra gema y menos de Tigre. Ella sabe todos o casi todos los secretos de cada uno de nosotros- dijo Perla.

\- Es una pena, son tal para cual. Me recuerdan a otros tortolitos- dijo Lapis, mientras se comía una bolsa de patatas fritas.

\- Te refieres a Peridot y Cromos- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Si.

\- Bueno en cierto modo si- dijo Perla mientras miraba su reloj- más vale que nos movamos que si no no llegamos a la escuela para poder desayunar.

\- Pues vamos- dijo Lapis saliendo de la habitación.

En el colegio Topacio ya había encontrado una huella de color morado de tinta del mismo color que la de la nota, se le debió de caer a el que destrozo eso. Tigre seguía debajo de los escombros en busca de algo que les pudiera ayudar, de repente se encontró un trozo de tela de cuero. Poco a poco, salió de los escombros con ese trozo de tela y se lo enseño ha Topacio.

\- Bueno esto disminuirá la lista- dijo Tigre.

\- Claro que si, solo nos quedan cuatro personas que pudieron hacerlo.

\- ¿Quienes?

\- Jasper, Citrino, Andesita y Ametrino.

\- Bueno entonces hay que decir se lo ha tu tía.

\- Vamos.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el despacho de la directora Yellow Diamond. Se encontraron la puerta abierta como la ultima vez y entraron. Yellow Diamond estaba atendiendo una llamada y decidimos esperar fuera a que terminase. Entonces se escucho un golpe y los dos se estremecieron. Rápidamente entraron y se encontraron a la directora recogiendo pedazos de lo que quedaba del móvil.

\- Perdone señorita Diamond.

\- Llámame directora Yellow.

\- De acuerdo, tenemos noticias.

\- Si, pues díganme.

\- Tía, tenemos constancia de que han sido uno de estos cuatro- dijo Topacio dándole la lista.

\- Ametrino y Andesita no han podido ser, estuvieron castigado hasta la noche, y descubrimos el desastre ha las 7 y ellos todavía estaban aquí castigados con la señorita Tanzanita- aclaro la directora Yellow.

\- Entonces solo quedan Jasper y Citrino.

\- Yo creo que sinceramente fue Jasper, piensa Topacio ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez.

\- Eso es interesante, ¿ te importaría contármelo Ojo de Tigre?- dijo la directora con un aire curioso.

\- Simplemente me encerró en una habitación con agua y poco más- dijo Tigre mientras recordaba cuanto se había preocupado Topacio, y penso que sería mejor ahorrarse esa parte- y pude escapar por un conducto de la ventilación. La verdad es que ya había tenido problemas antes.

\- Interesante, pero no puedo castigarle sin pruevas de que fue el.

\- Pues nosotros las conseguiremos tía.

\- Lo que ustedes digan.

\- Bueno, creo que sería buena idea que nos fueramos, ya nos perdimos dos clases.

\- Si vallasen. Si no se han dado cuanta, hacen una buena pareja- dijo la directora Yellow cerrando la puerta.

Tigre y Topacio se sonrojaron, y salieron corriendo en dirección a la clase que les tocaba. Al entrar se encontraron a sus compañeros, todavía no habían empezado ha haver la parte practica. Como se les podía haber olvidado, tocaba clase de fusiones. Ambos se dirigieron a el grupo donde estaban Perla, Peridot, Lapis y Aguamarina.

\- Que pasa.

-Nada- dijeron al unisono.

\- Tigre, primero son fusiones de dos ¿ ponte conmigo ?- dijo Perla.

\- Claro, primero contigo y después con...

\- Migo si te parece bien- exclamo Topació.

Perla y Tigre empezaron ha bailar ballet, cuando terminaron apareció Ópalo de Fuego. Tenía cuatro ojos de color rojo, el pelo largo, una nariz parecida a la de Perla y dos piernas. Su arma era una guadaña con la hoja de color celeste. Después, se fusionaron Perla, Tigre y Topacio formando a Espesartita. Era una gran gema de color anaranjado con pelo corto, cuatro ojos, cuatro brazos y dos piernas. Su arma era una gran hacha.

Cuando terminaron la escuela se dirigieron a los apartamentos. Ya allí Tigre empezó ha hablar con las demás.

\- ¿Que hicisteis mientras estaba ocupada?- pregunto Tigre con curiosidad.

\- Pues intentaron gastarme una broma- dijo Perla.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que no habéis destrozado la casa.

\- Bueno en realidad si la destrozamos, pero arreglamos todo- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Pues la habéis dejado super limpia, mejor para mi me tocaba limpiar esta semana.

\- Eso es verdad, que tontas hemos sido- dijo Lapis.

\- La verdad es hasta una gema más pequeña se habría dado cuenta.

\- Aguamarina- dijo Tigre.

\- Ni se te ocurra- dijo esta mientras salía corriendo.

Poco después, Tigre se encontraba abrazando a Aguamarina mientras le decía cosas como si fuera muchos años mayor que ella. Tigre era mayor que ella en cuatro meses y eso causaba que de vez en cuando jugara a eso, claramente a ella no le hacía tanta gracia pero ala final todas terminaban riendo.


	10. Chapter 9

**_La respuesta al misterio._**

Tigre estaba hablando con Topacio sobre el plan para entrar en la habitación de Jasper y en la de Citrino. La idea era entrar en el cuarto a la hora de las es trascolares de Jasper y de Citrino, y daba la casualidad de que mañana tenían a la vez las es trascolares..Topacio y ella pasaron la tarde junto a Peridot y Cromos para poder idear alguna forma de abrir la cerradura, a lo cual Peridot les dio un pequeño aparato que les indico que debían poner encima de la cerradura para que se abriera. Cuando ya lo tuvieron todo listo, Topacio pensó que estaría bien invitar a las demás y a ella a su habitación. Topacio acompaño ha Tigre hasta su habitación y le planteo la idea.

\- Bueno, pregúntale a ellas- dijo Tigre mientras habría la puerta de su habitación- hola.

\- Hola ha ustedes- dijeron con una sonrisa Lapis y Aguamarina.

\- ¿Ustedes querrían ir a cenar a mi habitación?- pregunto Topacio- es que, siempre sois vosotras la que me invitáis.

\- Por supuesto- dijo Perla levantándose de la cama y situándose al lado Tigre.

\- Yo también voy- dijo Lapis- Aguamarina.

\- Yo tengo que terminar un trabajo de ciencias, iré dentro de un rato.

\- Nos vemos- dijeron los cuatro.

Topacio fue guiándoles hasta la habitación, Tigre ya conocía el camino pero las demás no. Al llegar Topacio abrió la puerta y se pudo ver su apartamento. Era parecido al suyo, pero las paredes eran azules y tenían una moqueta de color lila en el suelo. Granate y Peridot estaban jugando a el rápido, mientras Amatista se comía una bolsa de patatas fritas. Al entrar Granate y Amatista giraron la cabeza y saludaron.

\- Hola- dijo Granate volviendo ha mirar a el rápido.

\- Que hay- dijo Amatista mientras se levantaba para coger otra bolsa de patatas fritas.

\- Hola- dijeron las tres mientras se sentaban ha ver como Granate y Peridot jugaban al rápido.

Aguamarina no tardo mucho en llegar y se pusieron ha jugar a un juego de cartas, era muy difícil porque Granate siempre sabía que cartas íbamos ha poner y estaba preparada para cada una de nuestras jugadas. Fue una noche fantástica, y a demás pudieron conocer mejor a sus amigos aunque siguieran guardando algunos secretos.

La tarde siguiente Tigre y Topacio se prepararon para entrar en una habitación cada uno. Tigre tenía que entrar en la de Citrino y Topacio en la de Jasper.

Tigre entro en la habitación de Jasper, que para su sorpresa estaba bastante ordenada. Fue en busca de una chaqueta de cuero rota y manchada o de unos zapatos. No tardo en descubrir una chaqueta detrás de un montón de ropa y no pudo evitar examinarla, era lo que ella creía tenía la manchas y le faltaba un trozo. No pudo celebrarlo ya que Jasper entro en la habitación y tuvo que salir por la ventana con la chaqueta.

Mientras Topacio estaba fuera esperándola con el zapato de Citrino, no podía creerlo Jasper se había aliado con Citrino para poder destruir el laboratorio y echarle la culpa a ellos. Tigre y Topacio fueron a sus habitaciones, Tigre decidió contarle todo a sus amigas. Cuando ya todas terminaron de hablar se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Tigre y Topacio fueron ha contarle lo sucedido ha la directora Yellow. Entraron en su despacho y se sentaron, Tigre ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrarse ha esto. La directora les escucho con mucho interés y cuando terminaron de contarle lo que habían encontrado y hecho, ella empezó a hablar.

\- Esto es inaceptable, nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso. Esta vez Jasper no se va a ir de rositas como si nada- dijo con un tono de enfado.

\- ¿ Que va a hacer?- dijo Tigre.

\- Le voy ha poner un parte y se admiten que fueron ellos les reduciré el castigo, pero si no tendrán que venir durante dos semanas por la tarde ha arreglar el laboratorio y hacer tarea de todas la asignaturas- dijo la directora, y entonces recupero su tranquilo tono de voz, aunque aun se notaba que estaba enfadada- les doy las gracias por todo lo que han hecho ya nos veremos de nuevo y muy pronto, antes de lo que creen.

\- Claro directora Yellow- dijo Tigre con los pelos de punta- bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos tenemos clase y un importante examen hoy.

\- Si, iros ya hablaremos otro día con tranquilidad- dijo Yellow mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla- adiós.

\- Adiós- dijeron los dos al unisono.

Se lo contaron todo a sus amigas y se rieron un poco, Tigre estaba un poco preocupada por Citrino. De lo poco que lo conocía sabía que no era una mala persona, entonces se levanto y fue corriendo en busca de él. Todos se estañaron por eso, pero que problema había era Tigre nada malo podía suceder. Tigre fue por los pasillos en busca de Citrino y lo vio acorralado por Jasper, rápidamente sin pensarlo lo agarro y salió corriendo para que Jasper no les alcanzaran. Ya lejos de allí.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? sabes que ayude ha Jasper ha destruir el laboratorio, para que te castigaran.

\- Si pero no creo que seas mala persona Citrino y se lo impulsivo que puede ser Jasper. Estaba muy claro que te había obligado ha hacer eso.

\- Pero eso no importa, ahora ademas quiere hacerme papilla y no es en broma.

\- Y tu me dirás me encerró en el cuarto de el conserje.

\- Tanto te odia.

\- Parece ser que no descansara hasta que me haya amargado la vida.

\- Das más pena que yo, y eso es mucho decir.

Al final todo acabo en una charla amistosa y Tigre le explicó todo ha Yellow, la cual accedió a no ponerle un parte, pero si tendría que ayudar a reparar el laboratorio junto a Jasper. Parece que todo termina bien hoy pero aun así habrá muchas más cosas que les esperen a Tigre y sus amigos, que quieres que te diga la vida tiene muchos problemas.


	11. Chapter 10

**_La historia de Tigre._**

Era sábado, Tigre estaba en la cama como siempre siendo observada por Perla. Entonces esta la despertó y esta se estremeció ya que estaba subida en su cama, ella dormía en la parte de arriba de la litera y no le gustaba que la gente se subiera en su cama. Rápidamente al ver la cara que tenia Tigre, Perla se asusto y de un salto se bajo de su cama. Tigre empezó a tranquilizarse y bajo de su cama para hablar con Perla, la cual se había sentado en una esquina y se estaba protegiendo con una manta.

\- Tranquila no muerdo- dijo Tigre, haciendo que Perla se riera.

\- Espero no haberte molestado mucho.

\- Para nada pero, ¿ por qué me has despertado ?- dijo Tigre dando un gran bostezo, enseñando unos pequeños y afilados colmillos.

\- Porque Rose me ha dicho que vayamos ha comer a su casa, que iría un invitado sorpresa.

\- Bueno entonces voy a vestirme- dijo andando hasta el cuarto de baño para darse también una ducha.

Tigre y Perla se dirigieron a la casa de Rose y al llegar León estaba esperándola en la puerta. Primero se acerco ha ella y luego ha Perla, esta intento apartarse pero Tigre lo impidió. Perla observo como León se refregaba sobre ella mientras rujía.

\- ¿ Que dice ?

\- Que te ha echado mucho de menos y que quiere que le dejes de tener miedo.

\- Que bueno eres León.

\- Gracias, a dicho.

\- Vamos León entremos en casa, Tigre ya puedes quitártelos.

Entraron junto a León y Perla llamo a Rose y cuando entraron en la cocina no se lo podía creer. Topacio y Yellow estaban sentados en la mesa, y Yellow se había traído un gato. Rápidamente el gato se subió encima de Tigre y esta empezó ha acariciarlo. Yellow no hizo nada especial al verla sin los lazos que ocultaban su secreto, pero Topacio parecía haberse quedado totalmente paralizado. Perla asustada se acerco a el y este reacciono.

\- Bueno parece que no esta petrificado Perla- dijo Tigre con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿ Que ? ¿ como es posible? ¿ tu?... y encima después dices que no te contamos nuestros secretos.

\- Antes que nada, no se lo puedes contar a nadie que no lo sepa.

\- ¿ Por qué ?

\- Es una larga historia, y no se si tenemos tiempo.

\- Por favor- dijo Yellow sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Bueno comencemos, pero más vale que os sentéis. Cuando vivía en France yo iba a otra escuela de gemas, pero mucho peor que esta. En esa escuela a los profesores no le importaban los alumnos, y cada día teníamos que sufrir con los abusones. Yo a lo que me dedicaba era a retener a los abusones cuanto podía, lo cual hizo que me ganara la enemistad de aquellas personas tan desagradable y malas. Yo ocultaba como podía mi secreto y la única forma de saberlo era enfrentándose ha mí en contra de mi voluntad o leyéndolo en mi diario el cual tenia guardado con llave en una caja fuerte de mi habitación. Un día se me olvido cerrar cierta caja fuerte y cierta abusona llamada Sienita se hizo con el en cuanto termino de enseñárselo a los demás decidieron desvelar como era a los demás y se enfrentaron todos contra mi así dejando ver lo que era y haciendo que nadie más se acercara ha mí. Años después volví a casa y gracias a Lapis me inscribí en esta escuela junto a ella y Aguamarina, y esa es mi historia- al terminar todos se quedaron mirándola, hasta León había puesto su cabeza encima de sus piernas.

\- Lo siento mucho por ti, Tigre- dijo Rose.

\- No lo sientas el pasado es pasado. A que si Perla- dije mirándola de reojo.

\- Eso es cierto, muchos cometimos errores en el pasado y eso no importa les gemas cambian- dijo despreocupada.

\- Ya entiendo porque no me dijiste nada, pero te perdono- dijo con una sonrisa- ademas, somos amigos.

\- Eso es cierto- añadió Yellow.

\- Cambiando de tema, Rose.

\- Si.

\- León tiene hambre.

\- Toma León- dijo Rose tirando le un filete. León empezó a devorarlo mientras Perla lo acariciaba- Perla ¿ ya no le tienes miedo ?

\- No- dijo ella mientras León terminaba su filete y ponía su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

\- Bueno es hora de comer, ¿nos vamos al jardín o preferís comer aquí?-pregunto Rose.

\- Yo prefiero el jardín- dijo Yellow.

\- Yo también- dijo Topacio.

\- Pues no se hable más, cojamos las cosas y pondremos la mesa del jardín- dijo Rose animada.

Todos se dirigieron al jardín con la comida y un mantel, cuando terminaron se sentaron al pie de un cerezo a hablar. León y el gato de Yellow, el cual se llamaba Zape, mientras los demás hablaban. Llego la hora de la merienda y Rose trajo unas tazas de té y un bizcocho de chocolate delicioso. Entonces Topacio sugirió que jugáramos a algo. Decidieron jugar al balonmano. Rose y Perla contra Yellow y Topacio, sinceramente a Tigre no se le daba bien ese juego y se quedo como arbitro observándoles. Al final ganaron Topacio y su tía, y Tigre fue a felicitar a los dos equipos.

\- Muy bien jugado Perla la próxima ganaran- dijo Tigre levantando les el animo- y felicidades a ustedes también han ganado.

\- He Tigre se me ocurre un juego al que puedes jugar con nosotros- dijo Topacio.

\- ¿ Cual ?

\- Quien atrape a Tigre primero se lleva un paquete de galletas echas por mí- dijo Topacio con cierto tono de malicia.

Yellow, Perla y Rose pensaron que sería divertido jugar a eso y fueron tras ella. Tigre al ver que todos intentaban atraparla rápidamente subió a un gran árbol situado en el centro de el jardín, y se tumbo allí a esperar a que alguien consiguiera subir con la misma facilidad que con la de ella.

\- Eso no vale Tigre- dijo Perla.

\- Bueno parece que Tigre gano- dijo Topacio- toma las galletas- dijo mientras las lanzaba para que las cogiera en el aire.

\- Gracias ya bajo- dijo pegando un salto que asusto a la mayoría.

Pero cuando estuvo abajo Yellow, Perla y Rose se abalanzaron a por ella y la atraparon. Todos empezaron a reír, y Tigre se pregunto entonces que habrían estado haciendo las demás.


	12. Chapter 11

**_La excursión_**

Era lunes y Tigre estaba muy emocionada, era su primera excursión en ese instituto. Iban a ir al bosque a acampar, lo que no sabían es lo que era en realidad esa excursión. Al llegar se dividieron en 4 grupos de 8, a Tigre le había tocado con Perla, Amatista, Lapis, Aguamarina, Granate, Topacio y Andesita. Estaba muy emocionada iban a pasar cinco días en plena naturaleza, cuando prepararon todo Tigre y los demás abrieron el paquete que debía contener la comida. No era posible lo que se encontraba hay era una nota en la cual ponía:

 _Queridos alumnos estáis en una prueba de supervivencia, con vuestras armas y vuestro intelecto_ _tendréis que conseguir comida y agua. Les deseo suerte y si alguien ve que no va a ser capaz al pie de la montaña estará un profesor esperándoles._

\- ¿ahora que hacemos?- dijo Perla.

\- Pues cazar, pescar y recoger leña- dijo Granate sin inmutarse.

\- Granate tiene razón, podemos aguantar cinco días en el bosque- dijo Tigre con optimismo- bien quien sabe cazar o pescar aparte de yo.

\- Yo se pescar- dijo Andesita, la cual no había hablado con ellos hasta ahora.

\- Yo se pescar también- dijo Lapis.

\- Yo la verdad se un poco sobre la caza pero no mucho- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Bien Topacio y yo nos quedaremos y buscaremos leña. Aguamarina, Tigre y Perla cazarán,y por ultimo Amatista, Lapis y Andesita pescaran- dijo Granate poniendo orden.

\- Pero yo no se cazar- dijo Perla.

\- Yo te enseño Perla, Aguamarina y yo jugamos en los bosque de pequeñas- dijo Tigre.

\- Bueno pues decidido ustedes vallan por allí- dijo Granate a Tigre.

Se adentraron en el bosque y Tigre lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los lazos y buscar un conejo o una perdiz para enseñar a Perla a cazar. Cuando encontraron un conejo Tigre indico a Perla que invocara su arma, una lanza.

\- ¿Bien Perla como andas de puntería?- pregunto Tigre.

\- Bastante bien- dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- Pues necesito que tu lanza atrape al conejo- dijo Tigre. Perla entendió rápidamente como era y ensarto al conejo en su lanza.

\- Creo que comprendí- dijo ella cogiendo el conejo y metiendo lo en una bolsa.

Entonces Tigre apareció con otro conejo en la mano y lo metió en la bolsa. Para Tigre y Aguamarina era fácil atrapar los conejos y perdices así que Aguamarina ayudaba a Perla, a la cual le costaba un poco más. De vez en cuando Tigre ayudaba a las dos pero la mayoría del tiempo ella cazaba sola, Perla no tenía ni idea de porque a Tigre le gustaba cazar sola y no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿ Sabes por qué a Tigre le gusta cazar sola ?- pregunto a Aguamarina.

\- A ella le gusta cazar acompañada también pero ella se siente más tranquila cuando caza sola, ademas su forma de cazar es muy especial- dijo Aguamarina mientras buscaba otra presa.

\- ¿ Como de especial ?- dijo Perla, sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que preguntaba pero necesitaba saberlo.

\- Ella caza con sus manos no con su arma, sus garras son todo lo que necesita. A mi me parece razonable dado a como es- dijo Aguamarina mientras lanzaba su katana a una perdiz.

\- Si tiene cierto sentido- dijo Perla , pero entonces Tigre apareció con un búho en su hombro y dos conejos- Hola Tigre.

\- Hola necesito que me ayudéis- dijo Tigre limpiándose las manos- bueno eso si queréis cenar chuletas.

\- ¿Que necesitas que hagamos?- pregunto Aguamarina decidida.

\- e encontrado una manada de jabalíes, vosotros los distraéis y yo atrapo a uno- dijo Tigre guiándolas hasta la manada.

Aguamarina empiezo a distraerlos, cuando todos estuvieron mirándola Tigre se lanzo a por uno de ellos se subió encima de el le clavo las uñas le mordió. Perla le ayudo ayudo a coger el jabalí y Aguamarina salió corriendo. Fueron andando hasta las tiendas de campaña, donde Granate, Topacio y los demás estaban hablando junto a el fuego. Cuando llegaron y vieron aquel jabalí corrieron a ayudarles a llevarlo hasta el fuego y después de cocinarlo empezaron a comer.

\- Tigre ¿ pescado o jabalí?- dijo Topacio.

\- Un poco de ambos, estoy hambrienta- dijo Tigre provocando todos rieran, incluso Granate.

\- Andesita porque no nos hablas de ti- dijo Lapis.

\- Bueno me gusta cantar y nadar. Se me dan bien los deportes, pero no las matemáticas- dijo Andesita- y vosotros, yo solo conocía a Lapis y a Amatista.

\- Yo soy Ojo de Tigre y me gusta cantar y nadar al igual que tu. Y tengo muchísimos secretos no es así Aguamarina, Perla- dijo mirándolas de reojo.-

\- Eso es cierto. Pero es muy fácil descubrirlos- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Ya te puedes quitar los lazos hasta yo lo se- dijo Andesita.

\- ¿ Quien fue esta vez ?

\- Yo puedo leer mentes y Granate ver el futuro y es injusto que Amatista no lo sepa- dijo Andesita, mientras Tigre se quitaba los lazos y se acomodaba.

\- Tigre, como mola- dijo Amatista.

\- Eso es porque no eres tu- aclaro ella.

\- No se pelen y disfruten de esta noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron dormidos Tigre salió de la tienda y cogió lo que había sobrado del jabalí, entonces un gran leopardo salió de la espesura y se sentó junto a ella a comerse lo que había sobrado de el jabalí.

\- Puedo- dijo Topacio asustando a Tigre.

\- No te hará nada es muy cariñoso- dijo cogiendo la mano de Topacio haciendo que esta acariciara a el felino- se llama Sajara.

\- Es un bonito nombre- dijo Topacio.

\- Ella lleva viviendo aquí tres años nadie lo sabe excepto yo, Lapis, Perla, Aguamarina y ahora tu- dijo soltando una risita- parece que soy un libro abierto, todos descubren mis secretos.

\- Si, pero eso no indica que no seas misteriosa- dijo Topacio.

En ese momento Tigre empezó a sentir algo extraño que no podía explicar, deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca. Entonces noto como alguien les observaba, eran Lapis y Aguamarina y fue a por ellas corriendo por haber echo aquello, poco después se acostó y se durmió soñando en aquel momento tan perfecto con Topacio.


	13. Chapter 12

_**El ataque.**_

Habían pasado tres días en el bosque y habían tenido abundante caza . Tigre se levanto y decidió ir a nadar al río. Poco después apareció Topacio y se quedo mirando mientras Tigre se acercaba.

\- ¿ Estas preparado para aprender a nadar ?- pregunto Tigre.

\- Pues claro.

Tigre poco a poco enseño a Topacio a nadar, le costo un poco pero pudo enseñarle lo básico. Poco después se escucharon gritos desde el campamento, rápidamente acudieron y se encontraron a los demás rodeados por una manada de lobos. Andesita estaba herida y Topacio corrió a ayudar a Amatista a llevarla dentro de una tienda de campaña, mientras Tigre empezó a atacar a los lobos junto a las demás. En un momento mientras ella peleaba contra un macho de color gris, una hembra les mordió el brazo. Al final pudieron espantar a los lobos, todos estaban malheridos y Tigre fue a ver como estaba Andesita.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tigre preocupada.

\- Si, pero no soy una gran guerrera- dijo mientras miraba a la venda de mi brazo.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme vale.- dijo mientras salía de la tienda.

\- Tranquila- añadió mientras Amatista se sentaba a su lado.

Tigre se acerco a Perla mientras se fijaba en como Lapis asaba los lobos que habían muerto. Tigre se sentó al lado de Aguamarina y Perla, la cual estaba jugando con unas amapolas.

\- ¿Estáis todas bien?- pregunto Granate.

\- Si, Andesita se esta recuperando- dijo Tigre mientras miraba a Perla.

\- Si nos vuelven a atacar no sera tan fácil defendernos- dijo Lapis.

\- Eso es verdad- dijo Topacio.

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Cuenta- dijeron todos a la vez.

\- Y si les damos algo a cambio de que no nos vuelvan a atacar- dijo muy animada.

\- Buena idea. ¿ Tigre, se te ocurre algo ?- dijo Granate.

\- Pues los lobos son muy territoriales. Es probable que se hallan sentido amenazado por nuestra presencia, pero no se suelen malhumorar si son gemas- todos la fulminaron con la mirada- creo que deberíamos darles algo de carne y pescado, es posible que crean que les estamos quitando las presas si les cuestan conseguirlas.

\- Pues decidido. Topacio, Perla, Aguamarina y Tigre iréis a cazar, mientras nosotros iremos a pescar- dijo Lapis.

\- Dudo que Tigre este en condiciones de cazar- dijo Topacio.

\- Tranquilo, he sufrido heridas peores y he cazado teniéndolas. ¿ A que si Lapis ?- esta asintió.

Entramos en el bosque y Tigre le enseño a Topacio lo que tenia que hacer. Después, desapareció como siempre y les dejo solos. Topacio consiguió cazar tres perdices y dos conejos, Aguamarina un topo y siete conejos, y Perla consiguió cazar cuatro perdices y tres conejos. Cuando Tigre apareció traía medio ciervo, un zorro y dos jabatos. Ni le preguntaron que había pasado con la otra mitad de el ciervo, y se fueron a el campamento. Ya allí cogieron toda la comida y fueron en busca de la guarida de los lobos. Al llegar Tigre empezó a hablar con el gran lobo.

\- Por favor no nos ataque más. Le hemos traído comida para que pueda alimentar a su clan y que pueda perdonarnos por entrar en su territorio- el gran lobo miro a Tigre fijamente y dijo.

\- ¿Que eres? hueles a tigre y pareces humana. Muéstrate, ya estáis perdonados. Pero os prohíbo cazar a los de mi clan- dijo extrañado.

\- Nunca pretendimos cazar a los de su clan, ni a ningún lobo- dijo Tigre mientras salía de las sombras.

\- He oído hablar de ti gran Ojo de Tigre. Sajara me dijo que no eras mala y si ella confía en ti yo también. Podéis iros los de nuestro clan no os volveremos a atacar- dijo marchándose.

\- Gracias- dij Tigre mientras se daba la vuelta.

No hablaron en todo el camino, Tigre estaba muy callada y preferían hablar cuando estuvieran en presencia de Andesita. Al llegar entraron en la tienda de Andesita y ella les saludo.

\- Hola ¿ que tal a ido ?. pregunto nerviosa.

\- Eso Tigre ¿que dijo el gran lobo con el que hablaste?- pregunto Perla.

\- Que no nos atacara de nuevo, que ha oído hablar de mi y que confía en mí- dijo Tigre muy tranquila, mientra cogía la piel de los lobos.

\- Eso esta muy bien- dijo Andesita.

Pasaron los días y tuvieron que recoger la tienda para ir a el punto de encuentro. Andesita estaba mejor pero aun así no podía andar bien por las heridas en las piernas, así que Tigre cargo con ella todo el camino. Al llegar se sorprendieron al vernos así y el profesor corrió a ver a Andesita. Nuestros compañeros empezaron a preguntarnos. Rápidamente le contamos como nos atacaron más de cincuenta lobos y como luchamos contra ellos quedando malheridos, y muy cansados. Peridot rápidamente corrió a examinar a Tigre y a abrazar a las demás. Les explico como Cromos y ella sobrevivieron en la naturaleza junto a los demás de se grupo. De vuelta, en el instituto la directora se preocupo y mando a llamar a nuestro grupo con excepción de andesita la cual enviaron a su apartamento a descansar.

\- Hola Yellow- dijo Tigre haciendo que Lapis se extrañase.

\- Hola Tigre ya veo que tu y mi sobrino no os andáis con mala gente. Vallamos al grano ¿ que os a pasado ?- pregunto Yellow.

\- ¿ Sabes de la gran manada de Lobos del bosque al que fuimos ?- pregunto Perla.

\- Si pues claro hay por lo menos cien lobos en esa manda aproximadamente- dijo Yellow.

\- Digamos que ahora son menos de la mitad- dijo Granate.

\- Debí imaginarlo. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar- dijo Yellow.

\- ¿Podemos irnos?- pregunto Amatista.

\- Pus claro de veis estar cansados adiós- dijo Yellow.

\- Adiós- dijeron todos mientras Tigre le daba una paquete a Yellow.

\- ¿ Que le has dado a Yellow ?- preguntaron todas.

\- Es un abrigo echo con la piel de los lobos, Granate dijo que le gustaría y como a mi no me hacía gracia quedármelo se lo dí- dijo Tigre.

\- ¿ Tienes algo mas ?- pregunto Lapis.

\- Si. Cinco bolsos, dos gorros, tres abrigos y tres peluches. Y me sobro tela- dijo haciendo que todos empezaran a reír.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Después de la lluvia.**_

Era viernes por la tarde, Topacio y Tigre estaban sentados en un banco esperando a sus amigos. Tigre estaba cansada había sido una semana llena de exámenes y ya no podía más necesitaba salir y descansar.

\- Tigre em... me preguntaba si tu ¿querrías ir a dar un paseo por el campo?- Tigre se erizo y pensó la respuesta.

\- Em... vale- dijo muy nerviosa. Entonces aparecieron las demás con dulces y se sentaron.

\- Para Perla una tartaleta, para Aguamarina una palmera, para Amatista tres donuts, para Peridot una rosquilla, para Topacio una palmera de chocolate, para Tigre un muffin de frambuesa y chocolate, y por ultimo para mi y granate un trozo de tarta de chocolate- dijo Lapis muy animada.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde en el centro mirando tiendas y paseando. Al llegar la noche y nos encaminábamos al edificio de los apartamentos nos encontramos a Jasper junto a dos personas más atacando a Citrino bestialmente. De repente lo lanzaron contra la pared, entonces Peridot y Topacio fueron a ayudarle mientras Aguamarina, Lapis iban a por uno de los dos y Amatista y Granate iban a por otro. Tigre que no lo soporto, después de comprobar que Citrino estaba bien fue a por Jasper. Entraron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Tigre iba ganando pero se tropezó y entonces Perla decido actuar y le pego a Jasper un puñetazo, el cual se dio la vuelta y la tiro contra la pared. Al ver eso Tigre se descontrolo y salto encima de la espalda de Jasper y clavo sus uñas mientras le mordía el brazo y el cuello. Los demás asustados por el comportamiento tan salvaje de Tigre se estremecieron, los acompañantes de Jasper que habían sido derrotados se levantaron y huyeron. Poco después Jasper cayo al suelo derrotado después de que también Perla le pegara un puñetazo en la barriga. Entonces este sangrando se levanto poco a poco.

\- No vuelvas a atacar a una de mis amigas- dijo Tigre mientras corría un chorro de sangre de su brazo. Se le había abierto el arañazo nada grave.

\- Me las pagaras. Esto no va a quedar así- dijo Jasper mientras salía corriendo.

\- ¿ Estas bien Tigre ?- pregunto Topacio un poco asustado.

\- Tranquilo pero mas vale que nos preocupemos de los demás a mi no me duele ya, lo mas importante es que Perla y Citrino se recuperen- dijo Tigre muy seria.

Llevaron a Citrino en brazos y a Perla, los dos estaban casi desmayados y necesitaban descansar. No tuvieron mas problemas para llegar al apartamento aunque tuvieron que parar a comprar dos pizzas. Al llegar a casa Perla ya se encontraba mejor pero Citrino se quedo dormido en la cama de Tigre. Después de descansar un rato se acercaron al salón donde Tigre estaba tumbada en el suelo, esta les dirigió una mirada salvaje que hizo que se estremecieran pero pronto volvió a la normalidad. Perla se hacerco y se abrazaron mientras los demás se sentaban junto a ellas.

\- Que susto, ero aun así tengo que tener cuidado para no descontrolarme del todo- dijo mientras soltaba a Perla.

\- Bueno ya estamos bien y creo que nos merecemos un día de diversión- dijo Lapis.

\- ¿ Pero estais todos bien ?- pregunto Tigre.

\- Claro un golpe no nos va a matar Tigre y ademas reserve la piscina para nosotras solas- dijo Perla animada.

\- Pues deacuerdo mañana iremos a la piscina, y si vosotros tambien podeis ir- dijo mirando a Granate y Topacio.

\- ¿ Que aremos con Citrino ?- pregunto Aguamarina.

\- Estoy bien tranquilos podía haver sido peor- dijo Citrino hacercandose poco a poco y sentandose junto a ellas.

\- Pues ya esta- dijo Lapis.

Citrino se quedo a dormie en la cama de Tigre y esta durmio en el sofa, no pidía soportar que Citrino no descansara bien. A la mañana siguiente le despertaron unos murmullos de sus compañeras y al habrír los ojos se encontro a Perla y Citrino mirandole. Tigre pego un salto en el sofa, despues se sento tranquilamente y empezo a regañarles.

\- Perla, que te dije de pegarme esos sustos ¿y ahora tu Citrino?- dijo Tigre enfadada.

\- Yo solo estaba tomandome un jugo y Perla me dijo que te estabas despertando- dijo Citrino.

\- ¿ Que hora es ?- pregunto Tigre.

\- Las once y media- dijo Perla haciendo que Tigre corriera a cambiarse y a por el bañador.

Poco despues salieron corriendo hacia la piscina, cuando llegaron se encontraron con las demas. Lapis y Aguamarina estaban haciendo castillos de agua, Amatista se dedicaba a hechar agua a las demas, Topacio y Peridot estaban en el borde hablando con Cromos y Granate en una tumbona sentada. Nada mas llegar fueron a ponerse el bañador. Citrino se sento en una tumbone junto a Granate y empezaron ha hablar, mientras Tigre y Perla enseñaban a Topacio a nadar.

\- Chicas agamos una broma a Cromos y Peridot- dijo Lapis.

\- Nosotras los levantaremos con burbujas de agua y vosotros les tirareis de las burbujas- dijo Aguamarina.

Despues de gastarle la broma a Peridot y Cromos estos corrieron a por las demas. Entonces Tigre se subió encima de una de las luces del techo para que no la atraparan.

\- Baja de hay, te vas ha hacer daño- dijo Topacio.

\- Claro -dijo Tigre mientras saltaba desde la lámpara hacia la piscina.

Por la tarde decidieron ir en busca de ropa para ir al día siguiente a una discoteca. Lapis se compro un vestido azul, Perla uno verde con un gran tul y Tigre se compro una falda, unas medias y un top. Los chicos como siempre se fueron a mirar tiendas de futbol y videojuegos mientras ellas elegían la ropa, Peridot que ya tenía ropa para ir fue con ellos a buscar un videojuego que acababan de sacar. Después decidieron ir a casa y invitaron también a Citrino pero este lo rechazo y dijo que prefería ir a descansar a su casa que otro día en su casa. Al llegar se encontraron en la casa patas arriba y llena de huellas, entonces escucharon un leve maullido.

\- Chicas mirar lo que encontré- dijo Tigre con un gran gato negro en sus brazos.

\- Que monada ¿nos lo quedamos?- pregunto Aguamarina.

\- No- dijo Lapis.

\- Venga- dijeron todos.

\- Era broma como le diría no a esa carita- dijo Lapis cogiendo a el gato.

\- Bienvenido a casa Felpu- dijo Tigre.

\- Bonito nombre- dijo Perla.

Era de noche y todos se fueron a sus casas o se acostaron, Felpu se acurruco junto a Tigre en la cama y se pusieron a dormir.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Una noche en la discoteca.**_

Era de noche y Tigre se había puesto su conjunto, todas salieron a la discoteca de el centro. Era la primera vez que Tigre y Perla iban a la discoteca y estaban un poco nerviosas. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un guardia en la puerta que no les dejaba pasar.

\- No podéis pasar- dijo el guardia.

\- ¿ Porque ?- preguntaron todos extrañados.

\- Porque no parecéis preparados para entrar chiquillos- dijo aquel guardia. Entonces Granate se acerco a este y empezó a temblar.

\- Vienen conmigo- dijo y les dejo pasar.

Al entrar se encontraron con Peridot la cual estaba bailando con Cromos. Mientras Amatista y Topacio iban a por unas bebidas Tigre y las demás comenzaron a Bailar. Perla con sus pasos tan precisos, Granate muy misteriosa, Amatista tan exagerada, Lapis tan frágil y Aguamarina siempre tan especial. Tigre no bailaba en ese momento pero entonces un chico se acerco a ella.

\- E ven a bailar- decía sin parar.

\- No quiero- respondió.

\- Vamos guapa baila- de repente Topacio apareció.

\- ¿Tigre estas bien?- pregunto Topacio poniéndose entre los dos.

\- No sabía que vinieras con nadie. Pues nada monada yo me voy tu te lo pierdes- dijo el chico.

Tigre salió a la terraza de la discoteca a contemplar las estrellas entonces recordó todo lo que había pasado y empezó a pensar mientras se comía un sándwich que le había dado Topacio. Perla se acerco poco a poco a ella para darle un susto. Tigre la cual no se lo esperaba casi sale corriendo.

\- Que te he dicho de darme esos sustos Perla- dijo Tigre.

\- Bueno ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Perla.

\- Nada solo que me siento rara bailando sola- dijo Tigre mientras jugaba con su pulsera.

\- Pues, baila con nosotras- dijo Perla haciendo que Tigre dudara.

\- Vale ya voy dentro de un rato- dijo Tigre.

Perla se alejo y Tigre pudo ver como la seguían varios chicos, era increíble que Perla no se inmutara por aquellos chicos. Tigre no quería ni pensar los que le estarían mirando a ella no le gustaba esa experiencia, entonces pudo notar que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio la vuelta. Hay delante suya estaba Topacio, entonces otra persona la empujo y Topacio la agarro y quedaran uno en frente del otro. Tigre no sabía como reaccionar nunca había sentido aquello, solo notaba como sus cuerpos se acercaban poco a poco y cuando estaban a punto de darse un tierno beso escucharon que les llamaban y rápidamente Tigre cambió la postura y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Topacio después salió corriendo dejando a Topacio totalmente sonrojado. Tigre fue a la pista de baile junto a las demás y se encontró a Perla casi rodeada de chicos al igual que Lapis, se puso a bailar y todas no tardaron en estar rodeadas de chicos que de vez en cuando se acercaban mas de lo deseado a ellas. Entonces pudo distinguir a Jasper en una mesa en el final de la sala solo. Tigre no pudo evitarlo y sin que se diera cuenta de que era ella la acerco a una chica para que bailaran juntos, aunque fueran enemigos de por vida no debió haberse descontrolado y esa era su disculpa. Entonces Topacio la agarro de el brazo y empezaron a bailar juntos hasta el punto de que algunos pensaron que se iban a fusionar. Los pasos agiles y precisos de Tigre junto a los de Topacio hacían una gran combinación mucha gente paro de bailar para ver aquel baile y cuando terminaron todos volvieron a bailar. Tigre se sonrojo al descubrir que todos se habían quedado mirándoles mientras bailaban y la verdad que ella nunca se había sentido así nunca, mientras Topacio estaba sorprendido y sonrojado la llevo de nuevo a la terraza.

\- Que noche más espléndida- dijo Tigre mirando a la luna.

\- Si pero hay cosas aun mas bellas- dijo mientras la miraba y esta se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo y te ensoñó que hago todas o casi todas las noches?- pregunto.

\- Pues claro vamos- dijo Topacio mientras corría.

Tigre le llevo por las callejuelas y un gran grupo de gatos les seguía poco pasos detrás. Después de andar un buen rato Tigre empezó a escalar rápidamente una torre Topacio poco a poco consiguió escalar la torre, cuando llego arriba se encontró a Tigre rodeada de aquellos gatos y se había quitado su gorra y el mas pequeños de todos los gatos se acerco a el. Tigre al verle como estaba con la ropa sucia y cansado soltó una risita.

\- ¿Tan difícil fue? por cierto le caes bien a el pequeño Triqui- dijo Tigre.

\- Bueno creo que a mi también me cae bien- dijo Topacio y se sentó junto a Tigre y pudo observar que había un hueco bastante grande en el techo y se veía la resplandeciente luna.

\- Sabes de vez en cuando subo a el techo y tranquilamente me pongo a cantar se esta muy agradable- declaró Tigre.

\- Bueno te entiendo- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Después Tigre puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Topacio y comenzó a cantar haciendo que deseara que eso no acabara. Fue llegando la hora de irse y se dirigieron andando hacia los apartamentos de estudiantes allí ya Topacio se despidió y dejo a Tigre enfrente de su apartamento. Al entrar en el cuarto se encontró a las demás esperándolas sentadas en el suelo y el sofá. Se fue a la ducha y después se sentó con ellas.

\- Hola así que me haveis esperado para que os diga que he hecho- dijo Tigre.

\- ¿ Como...

\- Me lo imagine, solo fui a dar un paseo con Topacio tan malo es eso- pregunto Tigre.

\- No claro que no pero ya es muy tarde y deberíamos acostarnos- dijo Lapis.

Todos se fueron a la cama y Felpu se acostó con Perla esta vez. Tigre consiguió conciliar el sueño pronto y estuvo soñando con aquellos grandes momentos que acababa de vivir hace nada con Topacio. ¿Qué rea aquello que había comenzado a sentir por su amigo? No ya lo sentía pero lo había estado ocultando, sentía lo mismo desde que le conoció ¿ Era amor ?


	16. Chapter 15

_**Primer día de navidad.**_

Era el primer día de navidad y Tigre y las demás iban a ir a casa de Rose. Tigre y Perla sorprendentemente se levantaron las primeras y se pusieron la ropa para salir mientras las demás se iban despertando. Tigre se pudo unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta, una sudadera, un chaquetón con pompones y un gorro con la cara de un gato. Perla llevaba un chaquetón blanco también y unos pantalones con flores, poco después todas salieron y fueron a la casa de Perla. Lapis, Tigre, Aguamarina y Lapis entraron en la casa, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Topacio jugando con un león y a la directora tomando té con otra mujer de piel rosa. El león rápidamente se dirigió hacia Tigre y se puso a restregarse contra ella, esta empezó a acariciarle la gran melena rosa.

\- León me hachaste de menos- dijo Tigre- hola Yellow, hola Rose.

\- Hola Tigre, encantada de verte Topacio nos dijo que Perla y tu vendríais con amigas- dijo Rose.

\- Encantadas somos Lapislázulis y Aguamarina- dijo Aguamarina señalando a Lapis la cual acariciaba también a León.

\- Llámame Lapis- dijo ella.

\- Bueno esta bien conocer a los amigos de nuestro sobrino- dijo Yellow mientras se tomaba su té.

\- Bueno ¿queréis comer fuera o dentro?

Al final decidieron comer en una gran habitación invernadero, la casa era como una mansión Tigre seguía sorprendida y más ahora que acababa de ver aquel campo de interior con tres arboles y todo. Se quitaron los chaquetones y chaquetas y empezaron a comer todos, León se tumbó al lado de Tigre y Lapis. Después de comer se sentaron debajo del árbol y Aguamarina y León se durmieron. A Lapis se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- Y si subes a Aguamarina al árbol- dijo Lapis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto Tigre mientras Lapis asentía. Tigre subió a Aguamarina a la copa de el árbol y poco después se despertó.

\- Chicas bájenme de aquí- decía sin parar.

\- Muy buena broma Lapislázulis- dijo Yellow.

\- Gracias- dijo ella- Vale pero con la condición de que digas que soy la mejor bromista.

\- Me niego - dijo pero entonces las hojas empezaron a moverse- vale, vale, eres la mejor bromista ahora bajarme.

\- De acuerdo- dijo Tigre la cual antes estaba descansando en una rama poco mas baja.

Cuando estuvo abajo alzo su mano y se puso a perseguir a Lapis, esta invoco sus alas de agua y empezó a volar haciendo imposible que la atrapara. Entonces se pudo ver a Tigre con unas alas emplumada atrapado a Lapis y haciendo que volviera abajo con ellas.

\- Eso no vale hermanita- dijo Lapis enfadada.

\- ¿No quedamos en que ninguna usaríamos nuestras armas si no fuera totalmente necesario?-pregunto Tigre mientras hacía desaparecer las alas al igual que Lapis.

\- A ver Tigre mi arma son las alas, pero utilizo la espada azul, quedamos en que no importaban las alas- dijo calmándose.

\- Ups es verdad lo siento se me olvido- dijo un poco avergonzada.

\- Bueno. ya que estamos ¿por que no aprovecháis y nos dais un paseo aéreo?- pregunto Aguamarina.

\- Solo una vez- dijo Tigre cogiendo a Perla en brazos al igual que Lapis a Aguamarina.

Después de hacer eso Tigre agarro a Topacio del brazo y le subió a la copa del árbol. Una vez allí se sentaron y empezaron ha hablar.

\- Que bien se esta aquí- dijo Tigre.

\- Sí- dijo Topacio cuando de repente algo se acerco directo a Tigre y la agarro por la espalda.

Entonces cuando otra vez aquel momento se repetía, Tigre noto que los demás los observaban y se enrollo las alas para después bajar a Topacio y hacerlas desaparecer. Ya abajo todos empezaron a jugar a atrapar a Aguamarina excepto Yellow y Rose, entonces todos volvieron a ir contra Tigre. La persecución pasaba de aérea a arbórea y terrestre, hasta que la acorralaron y esta no tuvo mas opción que volver a escalar un árbol. Lapis ya no podía levantarse del suelo por el cansancio mientras Tigre se pavoneaba de ellas en la rama del árbol, entonces comenzó a dormir. Al despertarse se encontró a Yellow sentada junto a ella. Esta se llevo un gran susto y pensó que se había unido a ellas. Entonces noto que la directora estaba cantando y no lo hacía nada mal, sin dudarlo dos veces se unió a la canción y pasaron dos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Tigre la que cantaba con ella.

\- Tigre me preguntaba si te gustaría cantar una canción junto a algunos alumnos en la fiesta de fin de curso- dijo Yellow bastante animada.

\- Como ¿un grupo?- pregunto ella.

\- Si exacto, además Topacio toca la guitarra y Perla el violín- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Are lo que pueda- dijo Tigre soltando un bostezo- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan intentando subir?

\- Una hora probablemente- dijo Perla la cual estaba en otra rama hasta ahora- tranquila yo ya no juego Yellow me ayudo a subir.

\- Uf... menos mal- dijo Tigre mientras miraba como los demás intentaban subir.

\- Vale, ustedes tres ganan bajen de hay- dijo Lapis.

\- Yo no vuelvo a caer en eso. Alejaos tres metros y después bajaremos- dijo Tigre.

Justo al bajar Tigre agarro a Perla del brazo y salió corriendo dos metros atrás. Cuando comprobó que no iban a saltar encima de ella se acerco lentamente. Ya era la hora de irse y se despidieron de Topacio, Yellow, Rose y León. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entraron en la casa, pero al entrar alguien le clavo algo a Tigre en la espalda, pero lo peor no era eso. Nada más desaparecer se pudo ver como parte del cuchillo antes había creado una grieta en su gema. Lapis corrió a recogerla mientras las demás buscaban al culpable, al volver vieron a Lapis llorando en frente de Ojo de Tigre la cual ya se había regenerado. Lo que pasaba es que ya no tenía pupilas. Perla la cual lloraba también la abrazo, Tigre pareció muy extrañada y perdida entonces palpo su gema y pego un grito. Era de noche y decidieron esperar a la mañana siguiente para arreglarlo.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Todo arreglado.**_

Se levantaron y Lapis llevo a perla y a Tigre a casa de Rose gracias a sus poderes de controlar el agua. Al llegar se encontraron con una gran mujer con piel blanca junto a Topacio y Yellow, pero no estaba Rose. Topacio nada mas ver a Tigre corrió y examino su gema y empezaron a saltársele las lagrimas, pero claro Tigre no veía nada solo podía escuchar y sentir la presencia de sus amigos y alguien mas.

\- ¿ Que a pasado ?- pregunto Topacio con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Nada mas entra en casa alguien la apuñalo y cuando lo hizo golpe un poco la gema de Tigre- dijo Lapis mientras Perla intentaba consolar a Topacio.

-¿ Topacio a que viene este comportamiento y quien es ella ?- dijo aquella mujer que no conocían.

\- Ella es Tigre, la amiga de la que te hable- dijo Topacio.

\- Bueno creo que no nos hemos presentado- dijo aquella mujer- soy White Diamond la madre de Topacio.

\- Encantadas- dijo Lapis- ¿ donde esta Rose ?

\- Se fue al bosque a buscar algo- dijo Yellow.

\- Tía White dime si sabes en que parte debe estar- dijo Perla.

\- Se supone que en la parte donde se encuentran las moras- dijo White mientras Tigre se levantaba y salía en busca del camino al bosque.

Todas fueron al bosque en busca de Rose, pero iban muy lento debido a que tenían que ayudar a Tigre. Después de un rato Topacio cogió a Tigre en brazos y empezaron a andar un poco mas rápido, de repente Tigre les indico que pararan que alguien se acercaba. Era Jasper y tenía un gran casco naranja sobre su cabeza, al verlas empezó a atacarlas. Lapis, Aguamarina y Perla intentaban defender a Tigre, mientras Jasper no paraba de lanzarse a por ellas.

\- Tigre perdóname por esto- dijo Topacio.

\- ¿ Por qué...?- pero Tigre fue interrumpida cuando noto que sus labios se juntaron con los de Topacio.

Pasaron así unos segundos y después Tigre se elevó en el cielo y una luz la envolvió. Cuando esta bajo del cielo llevaba puesto un traje marrón con rayas naranjas, su pelo tenía mechas negras y se podían ver sus emplumadas alas. Lo mas importante su gema ya no estaba rota y ataco a Jasper, este huyo no sin antes empujar a Perla y golpear a Tigre en el brazo. Mientras este salía corriendo Tigre se acerco y ayudo a Perla a levantarse, esta se levanto poco a poco y miro a Tigre con una sonrisa abrazándola. Lapis y Aguamarina se unieron al abrazo y volvieron a la casa de Rose. Al entrar por fin Tigre pudo ver como era la madre de Topacio y no solo eso Rose había vuelto y se acercó a ella preocupada mientras examinaba su gema.

\- Menos mal que estas bien- dijo Rose abrazando.

\- No se que ha pasado yo estaba en... y después... y entonces esto- dijo pero Yellow la interrumpió.

\- Se lo que ha pasado y me alegro por ustedes- dijo mientras se unía al abrazo.

\- A por cierto- dijo Tigre soltándose del abrazo- siento lo de antes- dijo dirigiéndose a la madre de Topacio.

\- Tranquila no todos los días se rompe tu gema y pasa lo que ha pasado- dijo White.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejarles a solas para que hablen- dijo Rose mientras todos salían de la sala.

\- Yo em... Tigre lo...- Entonces Topacio fue interrumpido cuando Tigre se acercó y le besó.

Después de un rato se separaron y Tigre vio que todas les espiaban, hasta León estaba cotilleando.

\- No nos ibais a dejar a solas- dijo Tigre mientras los demás se iban de verdad.

\- Yo em.. desde hace tiempo quería decirte que, me gustas- dijo Topacio en voz baja.

\- Y tu a mi- en cuanto dijeron esto los demás salieron dando saltos de alegría.

\- ¿ Señorito cuando pretendías decirme esto ?- pregunto la madre de Topacio.

\- Ya em...- dijo Topacio, pero su madre le interrumpió.

\- Me alegro de que mi hijo por fin tenga novia- dijo haciendo que Tigre se riera

\- Mama- grito Topacio.

Pasaron el día en casa de Rose y Tigre empezó a conocer a White, pero que sorpresa se llevo cuando de repente apareció la ultima de las hermanas.

\- ¿ Esto que es una reunión familiar ?- pregunto Lapis.

\- Hola yo no sabía que iba ha haber tanta gente- dijo mientras otras dos personas salían detrás suya.

\- Primas- dijeron Topacio y Perla.

\- Tigre te presentamos a Yellowpearl, la hija de Yellow y Bluepearl la hija de Blue- dijeron Topacio y Perla.

\- Yo te conozco te he visto por el colegio- dijo Tigre a Yellowp.

\- Si y ahora nos veras a las dos Bluep se va a quedar en nuestra escuela- se escucharon gritos de alegría.

\- ¿ Y tu quien eres ?- pregunto Bluep.

\- Pues a partir de hoy la novia de tu primo - dijo Tigre sonriendo.

Pasaron lo que quedo del día hablando y jugando a juegos de mesa, lo cual era difícil ya que era casi imposible ganar a Blue. Después de un rato Lapis sugirió que se fueran a jugar al jardín, mientras los demás jugaban Topacio y Tigre empezaron a hablar en la copa de un árbol. Pero llego la hora de irse y sin que Topacio pudiera decir nada Tigre le dio un beso en la gema y de un salto bajo al suelo. Cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron a Todos los demás esperándoles.

\- ¿ Que pasa aquí ?- pregunto Tigre.

\- Granate nos dijo que se había roto tu gema y que te esperáramos- dijo Cromos.

\- Granate, no será que querías saber algo no- dijo Tigre al ver a Granate con una gran sonrisa.

\- Solo decirte que me alegro por ustedes- dijo Granate.

\- ¿ De que habla ?- pregunto la incrédula Peri.

Todos se pusieron a reír y hablaron de lo que había pasado en el bosque y de como se las habían arreglado para solucionarlo. Mañana irían a ver los fuegos artificiales de año nuevo todos juntos, así que Tigre decidió ir a dar un paseo nocturno. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase a Topacio en la torre esperándola para tener una cena romántica.

 _ **A los que le esta gustando la historia, mi amigo Cromos va a escribir una parodia pero contada por Cromos.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Año nuevo.**_

-Lapis ven aquí.

Lo siento mucho mi hermana Lapis empezó a escribir mi historia robándome el cuaderno. En realidad no es mala así que la perdonare. Por donde iba a ya.

Era el día de año nuevo y Topacio me había invitado a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales junto a el y las demás. Decidí ir al colegio, mas concretamente al laboratorio de química. Fui andando por las callejuelas hasta llegar al edificio, cuando llegue entré en el edificio y encontré a Cromos trabajando en algo.

\- Hola Cromos- dije haciendo que Cromos diera un salto en su silla.

\- A hola Tigre- dijo aliviado.

\- ¿Que haces Cromos?- pregunte intrigada.

\- Bueno, es un proyecto que tengo. Es un lugar de entrenamiento virtual que modifica dependiendo de la gema que es- dijo el.

\- Genial, puedo probarlo- dije haciendo que se le iluminara el rostro.

\- Justo necesitaba a alguien que lo probara cuando este listo. Por cierto ¿tu que haces aquí?- dijo Cromos.

\- Em... sinceramente se me olvidaron unos regalos que guarde en la taquilla de esta parte del laboratorio- dije abriendo la taquilla y sacando una bolsa de regalos.

\- Son bastantes- dijo Cromos.

\- Si- dije metiéndolos en la maleta que llevaba.

\- Me dejas que haga una cosa- dijo mientras cogía un robot.

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunte extrañada cuando el robot empezó a escanear me.

\- Solo quiero comparar unos datos que encontré sobre antiguos Ojos de Tigre, de hecho ¿alguna vez as visto otros Ojos de Tigre?- me pregunto Cromos.

\- No- la verdad es que era extraño conocía a mas personas con la misma gema que ellos pero ningún otro Ojo de Tigre.

\- Es porque se creían extintos desde hace tiempo- dijo Cromos- pero nunca hubo uno como tu.

\- Que, debe de ser un error- dije un poco agobiada.

\- No, no lo es. Es posible que seas la ultima Ojo de Tigre y la única con tus cualidades- dijo Cromos- y ya lo comprobé.

Seguí un rato hablando y me calme, después salí del edificio. Me quede pensando, la ultima y única de mi especie, uf esto es nuevo mi madre siempre decía que yo era la gema mas especial del mundo. Ella lo sabía y no me lo dijo, bueno me imagino que nos lo oculto a Lapis y a mi. Llegue a casa y escondí los regalos en mi armario, después me senté con las demás ha ver la tele mientras esperaba a que pasara el día, cuando llegaron todos excepto Topacio les di los regalos que les había comprado. Perla tenía un regalo para mi, lo abrí y me encontré con una caja de mis galletas favoritas y unos utensilios para gravar madera que llevaba buscando desde hace tiempo. Le di las gracias y me prepare para salir. Me puse mis lazos y un abrí para ocultar mi cola y orejas y salí a buscar a Topacio. El me llevó asta la terraza de la mansión de su tía y nos sentamos. De repente una ráfaga de viento hizo que mis lazos salieran volando y rápidamente me puse la capucha del chaquetón.

\- Tigre quítate esto- dijo quitándome el chaquetón- eres hermosa tal y como eres y no debes esconderte a mi.

\- Topacio- dije yo muy sonrojada.

\- No digas nada y disfruta- dijo mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro.

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y muy tímidamente le di el regalo a Topacio y este me dio a mi un collar. Poco a poco me fui durmiendo hasta que me quede dormida del todo. Era el mejor día de mi vida jamas lo olvidaría pasase lo que pasase, Topacio me llevo dentro y me acoto en su cama mientras el se fue al sofá. A la mañana siguiente tarde un poco en caer en que había pasado, me levante y me encontré a Topacio durmiendo a rienda suelta en el sofá le di un beso en la gema y le deje una nota. Salí de la mansión y fui corriendo a los apartamentos. Nada mas llegar entre en el cuarto de baño me di una ducha, cuando me miré en el espejo pude ver que la pupila de mi ojo se había rasgado un poco pero esto solo pasaba cuando me descontrolaba, di un grito y Lapis vino a verme.

\- ¿ Tigre que pasa ?- dijo al verme- ¿ que te a pasado en los ojos ?

\- No lo sé solo me pasaba esto cuando me descontrolaba, pero desde ayer e encontrado la forma de controlarme- dijo sentada en una esquina con los brazos agarrados a mis piernas.

\- Quizás sea que por fin puedes controlarte y por eso te as quedado así- dijo Lapis.

\- Pero que hago ahora- dije pensando en los profesores y demás.

\- Tampoco se nota tanto, si no se fijan desde lejos no te lo notaran- dijo Lapis levantándome- además me gustan hasta mas así.

\- Deja de bromear- dije riéndome.

\- No lo digo enserio- dijo ella.

Pase la mañana con Lapis en el centro, mientras Perla y Aguamarina iban al spa. Al llegar la tarde decidí ir al campo de tiro con arco. Me volví a encontrar a Cromos y decidí hacer un torneo con el, después de un rato lo dejamos en empate y le invite a un dulce. El me estuvo hablando de os datos que había encontrado y de como iba su proyecto. Poco después aparecieron Peridot y Topacio. No sabía que iban a venir. Después de un rato Topacio y yo nos quedamos a ver la puesta de sol mientras Peri y Cromos se iban. Topacio me miró y me dio un largo y apasionado beso mientras esperábamos que se pusiera el sol. Llegue a casa y me encontré la luz apagada pero veía perfectamente y cuando se acercaron a mi para lanzarme un cubo de agua me coloque detrás suya y le agarre asustando a Aguamarina. Esta encendió la luz y me regaño, yo también lo hice, Perla trajo unas pizzas y nos pusimos a hablar. Cuando llego la noche fui a el bosque en busca de Sahara esta me acogió y empecé a hablarle mientras esta se comía una perdiz, llegue a el apartamento a las 12 y me encontré a Topacio en mi cama así que decidí acostarme a su lado, pero encima de las sabanas.


	19. Chapter 18

_**La madre.**_

Estaba dormida cuando de repente me desperté y vi como dos personas me miraban, di un grito y desperté a Topacio.

\- Hola buenos día- dijo el cuando vio a Perla y mi madre mirándole- que te dije Perla y ¿ quien es usted ?

\- Mas bien dicho que haces durmiendo con mi hija- dijo mi madre.

Mi madre se podría decir que es muy exigente. Es una lapislázulis también, yo salí a mi padre perdido. En cierto modo se pare a mi hermana por su cuerpo y eso, pero el cabello la estatura, su gema, todo eso lo tiene diferente a ella. A veces me pregunto que estará haciendo mi padre ahora mismo, no sabemos nada de el desde que era pequeña y mi madre me dice que me parezco un poco a el. Bueno digamos que yo doy un Ojo de Tigre por parte de mi difunto abuelo de hecho esto sorprendió bastante a mis padres ya que ni mi abuelo era como yo.

\- Bueno mama este es Topacio, Topacio mi madre la señora Lazulis- dije yo.

\- Mucho gusto señora- dijo Topacio- le ruego que me excuse yo estaba esperando a Tigre porque salió a dar un paseo nocturno y sin querer me quede dormido, bueno si es tan amable usted podría perdonar mi osadía- desde cuando Topacio hablaba así.

\- Tranquilo esta excusado ahora creo que debería darse una ducha- dijo mientras este se iba a el cuarto de baño.

\- Mama ¿que haces aquí?- pregunte.

\- Pues que quería veros y como ya quedan tres días para que acaben las vacaciones pensé que me podrías presentar a tus amigas y a esa Rose de la que hablas, por cierto vaya que te has buscado un buen partido- dijo ella- por cierto desde cuando no te ocultas ante la gente.

\- Mama te lo he dicho mis amigos Rose y algunos mas lo saben- dije ya cansada.

\- Bueno entonces ¿a donde vamos a ir?- pregunto.

\- Íbamos a ir a comer a casa de Perla me imagino que querrás venir- dije mirando a Perla- ya veo Perla que tienes una nueva compañera para observar a la gente.

\- Si- dijo ella haciendo que nos riéramos.

Nos vestimos y Topacio, yo, mi madre, Perla, Lapis y Aguamarina nos fuimos a casa de Rose. Al llegar León rugió al ver a mi madre.

\- ¿Quién es ella Tigre?- pregunto.

\- Tranquilo León es mi madre no te ara nada- dije mientras le acariciaba la melena y llamaba a e timbre.

\- He, hola Tigre te esperábamos- dijo Blue saludando- y a vosotras también.

\- Encantada soy la madre de Tigre, usted no es Blue la ganadora de el premio mundial de natación- dijo ella sorprendida.

\- Y la tía de Perla, mucho gusto entren Rose esta preparando la comida- dijo mientras entrabamos con León.

\- Hola a todos- dije sonriente.

\- Hola- dijeron los demás.

Mi madre inexplicablemente se hizo rápidamente gran amiga de la madre de Topacio y las demás hermanas. Fue increíble. Yo estaba un poco ida no entendía todavía que había pasado ¿cómo había podido Topacio reparar mi gema?, ¿Qué me esta pasando? no decidido mañana iré a pedirle a Cromos que me examine. Al día siguiente Cromos me llevo a un sala y me puso en una camilla, me puso una inyección y me desmalle. Al rato me desperté Cromos me puso una linterna en los ojos y chasqueo sus dedos para comprobar mis sentidos, poco después me dejo levantarme y me empezó a hablar.

\- Bien Tigre ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas que te he hecho- dijo Cromos.

\- ¿Pues dime que me esta pasando?- pregunte nerviosa.

\- Digamos que después como ya puedes controlar tu parte salvaje es como si las dos se hubieran fusionado del todo. Excepto por lo que ya te a pasado ya no te pasara nada mas, sinceramente tu nueva forma esta bastante bien así que no deberías preocuparte- dijo el leyendo unos papeles.

\- Vale, ahora dime ¿Cómo pudo Topacio curar mi gema?- pregunte.

\- Pues digamos que ha heredado en menor medida la habilidad de su tía, el mismo sentimiento que hace que su tía produzca sus lagrimas curativas es el que sintió el pero con mayor intensidad que fue lo que hizo que funcionara tan rápido y no tardara días en notarse- dijo comprobando de nuevo unos papeles.

\- Bueno ¿algo mas que deba de saber?- pregunte.

\- Nada relevante, tus sentidos están más acelerados de lo normal pero no es nada del todo importante, Peridot me a ayudado a hacer unos cálculos y archivar la información y no vemos nada mas- esto hizo que sonriera, mientras ella entraba con unas cosas metálicas en los brazos y piernas y una bandeja de galletas.

\- Hola Peridot ¿que llevas puesto?- dije fijándome.

\- Pues son unas prótesis para poder ser mas alta- dijo ella sentándose junto a mi y comiéndose una galleta- coge si quieres son de chocolate- dijo mirando como se me hacía la boca agua.

\- Gracias- dije cogiendo una galleta y llevándome a la boca- esta de vicio.

\- Gracias las he hecho yo- dijo sonrojada.

\- Se te da muy bien Peri- dijo Cromos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno yo me voy- dije cogiendo dos galletas mas y dejándole allí solos.

Me dirigía a mi habitación cuando me encontré a Jasper pegando a Andesita.

\- Andesita- dije cuando Jasper embistió contra ella.

Esta regreso a su gema, rápidamente la recogí y me dirigí a la habitación con gran velocidad. Al llegar coloque ha Andesita en mi cama y espere horas y horas a que volviera. Después de cuatro hora su gema brillo y esta apareció de nuevo.

\- Uf... estas bien- dije aliviada.

\- No me va a pasar nada pero gracias si no hubiera sido por ti a lo mejor Jasper me hubiera convertido en polvo- dijo ella.

\- De nada pero ten mas cuidado- dije yo.

\- Tu también no te as enterado de lo que han mandado por internet- dijo ella.

\- No- dije extrañada.

\- Mandaron una foto de to y Topacio durmiendo juntos- dijo ella- si te interesa fue Amatista.

\- Ya vera esta vez me vengare- dije yo enfadada.

La venganza se aproxima.


	20. Chapter 19

_**La vuelta al colegio.**_

Me desperté temprano y me preparé para volver al colegio, me puse el uniforme escolar, mis lazos y un chaquetón. Prepare la maleta y preparé las cosas para la broma de Amatista. Al entrar en el colegio pude sentir como alguien me observaba me dirigí hacia un pasillo y este me siguió, cuando estaba en ese pasillo sin salida me subí al techo para después acorralarle no quisiera pela. Me puse en las posiciones y todo salió a la perfección.

\- ¿Quién eres y para que me buscas?- dije detrás de él.

\- Tranquila no te are nada- dijo el quitando mi mano de su cuello.

\- Vale ahora explica por que me seguías- dije mientras este se quitaba la capucha.

\- Me presento me llamo Ametrino- dijo el- soy un compañero de clase.

\- ¿Que quieres?- pregunte yo fijándome en el.

\- Me gustaría preguntarte sobre unas cosas del tema de Biología es que tu te lo sabes bastante bien- dijo el.

\- Si tienes problemas te pedo dar clases particulares- dije tenía pinta de ser eso lo que quería.

\- Si por favor- dijo el muy exaltado- los viernes después de clases en la biblioteca.

\- Allí estaré- dije mientras me iba- por cierto me llamo Tigre.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que tenía que hacerle la broma a Amatista, me dirigí al laboratorio apague la luz y esperé a que entrara en el. Al entrar aproveche la oscuridad para ir enrollándola con una cuerda y después colgarla en el techo, después encendí la luz.

\- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio- dije yo alejándome.

\- No me dejes así- dijo mientras le hacia una foto.

\- Tranquila nunca haría eso- dije soltando la cuerda del techo.

Rápidamente le hice otra foto y la colgué en internet, me da un poco de pena pero se lo merece por haber publicado esa foto. Después me fui a la clase y me encontré a Perla y a Lapis acurrucadas juntas en un rincón abrazadas y entonces Lapis le dio un beso en la mejilla a Perla. Rápidamente reaccione y me puse delante de ellas.

\- A ver quiero una explicación para esto- dije muy alterada al ver que no se soltaban.

\- Em... nosotras solo tenemos frío- dijo Perla aunque se le notaba el nerviosismo.

\- Y el beso- dije yo muy seria.

\- A ver Tigre nos as descubierto, esto solo lo saben Granate y Aguamarina a parte de nosotras- dijo Lapis- somos no...

\- !Novias!- dije yo- y encima no me lo contáis- salí corriendo de la habitación y me fui a el aula de plástica.

¿Porque no me habían dicho nada? yo soy su hermana y ella em Perla es una de mis mejores amigas. Necesitaba relajarme, llegue al aula de plástica y cogí un dibujo que tenía guardado en mi casillero. Soy alguien un poco alterable y tengo mis métodos para relajarme. El baile, la música, la esgrima, el arte, la natación,... en ese momento solo podía terminar el dibujo mientras cantaba. Me puse una canción con el móvil y empecé a pintar. Al rato sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas, rápidamente cogí el dibujo y me acorde de que era para Perla, bueno así podría pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento.

\- Perla em...- dije yo ya en clase.

\- Antes de que digas nada lo siento- esta aclaración me sorprendió- debimos decírtelo antes.

\- Yo me disculpo por haberme comportado así- dije dándole el papel- Por fin termine tu retrato.

\- Muchas gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara entonces entro el profesor de biología

\- Hola alumnos bueno ya sabéis...- no me entere de nada por que estaba hablando con Perla.

\- Señorita Tigre- dijo el haciéndome reaccionar- cuales son los compuestos básicos de las gemas- de repente sonó el timbre.

Pasaron las horas, de vez en cuando alguien se metía conmigo con motivo de la broma de Amatista. Que le iba ha hacer no podía hacer nada mas contra que pararan y no iba a atacarles por una tontería no soy así. Sinceramente yo iba preocupada en otra cosa, se acercaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños y no sabía que pasaría. Sin querer me choque con alguien y caí al suelo, este se levanto rápido y e ayudo a mi. Sin poder decir nada Topacio llego.

\- Hola Tigre- dijo el sonriente pero después miro al otro chico- ¿Quién eres tu?

\- Soy Ametrino- dijo el tímidamente- solo nos hemos chocado.

\- Em... gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos el viernes para las clases particulares.

\- Le vas a dar clases particulares- dijo alterado.

\- Si, espera un momento. No estarás celoso no- dije con una sonrisita malévola.

\- No lo estoy- exclamo el.

\- Si que lo estas, Perla y tu mientan fatal- dije yo acercándome a el.

\- Puede ser- dijo el.

\- Sabes que en mi gema solo hay sitio para ti- dije enfrente suya.

\- Y en la mía solo para ti- añadió el robándome un beso.

\- Topi ¿vienes conmigo a os apartamentos?- dije yo.

\- Claro pero ¿desde cuando me llamas así?- pregunto el extrañado.

\- Desde ahora- dije mientras cogía mi maleta.

Nada as llegar nos encontramos a Perla y Lapis durmiendo juntas, la verdad es que son tal para cual. Me quede un rato observando el sueño de Perla junto a Topi. En el sueño Perla y Lapis estaban en una gran isla solas besándose. De repente Lapis se despertó y se unió a nosotros cotilleando el sueño de Perla.

\- Hola- dijo Aguamarina entrando en la habitación- que me perdí.

\- Pues nada importante- dije mientras seguíamos observando aquella proyección.

\- Um... a...- dijo Perla estirándose- que pasa aquí.

\- Estábamos viendo tu sueño- dijo Lapis.

\- Em yo- dijo Perla ruborizada.

\- Tranquila cariño que no pasa nada- dijo Lapis quien seguía dentro de la cama con Perla.

Perla se incorporo y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía las sabanas, dio un grito y salimos de la habitación. Al rato Perla y Lapis salieron vestidas y se sentaron con nosotros en el sofá.

\- Uf.. vaya día- dijo Perla haciendo que todos se rieran.

Bueno no ha ido tan mal el comienzo de clases.

 **Hola aquí la autora dos cosas:**

 **Una, para los malpensados Perla estaba en la cama hachándose una siesta y Lapis se metió con ella pero con ropa.**

 **Dos, mis amigos están escribiendo dos historias. Una es versión de mi historia contada por Cromo y la otra se llama los hermanos mica.**

 **Bay mis pequeñines.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Mi cumpleaños.**_

Era el día de mi cumpleaños me desperté y me encontré a Topacio y a Perla esperándome enfrente de mi cama Topacio me dio un apasionado beso que yo le correspondí.

\- Feliz cumpleaños- dijeron al unísono.

\- Gracias- dije yo- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 10 de la mañana- me encorve y me tapé con la sabana.

Me di cuenta de que no llevaba pues el pijama grite y se fueron dejándome tiempo para vestirme me puse un top negro unos pantalones vaqueros azules. Me puse el chaquetón y salí de la habitación, Topacio puso ojos estrellados y yo solté una risita. Perla nos agarro de la mano y nos saco fuera de la habitación, fuimos andando por el centro dando un paseo. Me extraño que Lapis no me hubiera felicitado, es mi hermana y cuando es su cumpleaños yo la felicito. Me llevaron a comer a un sitió llamado la francerie, seguía sin tener noticia de las demás y esa semiconfidencia de Topacio y Perla me altero. ¿Qué estarán planeando? Pasamos la tarde tranquilos en el centro, al llegar la noche me vendaron los ojos. Note como habrían una puerta y me quitaban el chaquetón y los lazos al entrar me quitaron la venda y me di cuenta que estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños, Lapis y los demás habían alquilado la discoteca y todo. Me puse muy contenta y les di un gran abrazo, estos lo correspondieron hasta granate se unió. Mis amigos me dieron unos regalos, Perla me dio unas zapatillas de ballet naranjas, Amatista me regalo una tarta, Aguamarina me regalo unas pinturas especiales, Lapis me regalo una escultura de una tigresa, Peridot y Cromos me dieron un pequeño robot de color naranja con rayas azules, Granate me dio un paquete comprado a medias con Perla una espada y Topacio me entrego una cajita de color blanco con detalles naranjas que contenía un collar con un corazón atigrado.

\- Gracias a todos- dije muy contenta.

\- Bueno que comience la fiesta- dijo Amatista mientras le indicaba a Cromos que pusiera la música.

La música comenzó a sonar y también Cromos empezó a crear hologramas. Todos comenzamos a bailar con nuestras parejas hasta Rubí y Zafiro se des fusionaron de repente una luz nos envolvió a Topacio y a mi. Al terminar a pareció nuestra fusión. Rápidamente nos des fusionamos y vimos que Rubí y Zafiro sonreían, entonces llegaron mas alumnos y la discoteca se lleno de gente. Yo estaba muy confundida, como pudimos fusionarnos sin querer. Mis preocupaciones se fueron cuando vi que el famoso dj Diamante Camaleón y Perlita habían venido.

\- Hola encantados de conocerte- dijo Perlita.

\- El placer es mío, estaba deseando conoceros en persona- dije muy contenta.

\- Bueno yo tengo una pregunta- dijo el dj- ¿puedo ir ya a la mesa de mezclas?

\- Pues claro- dije.

Que noche mas maravillosa quien iba a pensar que tendría un cumpleaños tan perfecto. Decidí salir un momento a la terraza ha descansa, y me puse a mirar la hermosa luna llena. Entonces pude notar como Topacio me abrazaba y justo cuando me giraba me daba un profundo beso. Al apartarme pude notar como todos nos observaban desde dentro posando la mirada sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Acaso uno no puede besar a su novia tranquilo?- dijo Topacio.

\- Tranquilo Topi déjalo estar por esta noche- dije muy contenta.

\- ¿Desde cuando me llamas así?- dijo mirándome profundamente.

\- Desde ahora- dije con gran sonrisa.

Todo fue esplendido, como me había dicho Diamante Camaleón Perlita es una fiestera y no tardamos en hacernos amigas sobre todo Lapis quien llego a hacer que Perla se pusiera celosa. Era muy gracioso ver a Perla así de celosa, parecía que fuera a perder su vida si Lapis seguía hablando con Perlita. Puede ver que Granate se había vuelto a fusionar y estaba bailando con Ametrino. Todo iba de perlas hasta que llego Jasper y interrumpió la fiesta, todo el mundo se aparto y vi como Jasper se acercaba con su casco a Cromos y Peridot. Rápidamente me puse delante de ellos, todos quedaron atónitos al ver mi reacción al entrar Jasper.

\- Mira quien esta aquí una sucia mocosa- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Déjanos en paz- dije mirándole a los ojos.

\- Claro- dijo envistiendo contra mi.

Pude esquivar su ataque y saltar sobre el. Al rato cuando Granate y los demás decidieron intervenir, este al verse en desventaja salió corriendo jurando que me las pagaría. Parecía que los demás se habían quedado petrificados, fui a mirarme en un espejo y pude ver que mi ropa estaba un poco desgarrada y sucia. No sabía que hacer, pero entonces llego Perla y me dio un vestido que tenía en el bolso.

\- No Perla déjalo no lo puedo aceptar- dije apartando ese vestido de tonos pasteles.

\- Tigre después me lo devolverás no importa- dijo señalándome una puerta- entra hay y cámbiate de ropa.

\- Perla eres la mejor- dije abrazándola y corriendo a cambiare de ropa.

No me había dado cuenta de que en todo este tiempo no llevaba los lazos, me imagino que pensaron que sería un adorno para el pelo. Me mire al espejo y saque de mi gema una pasada con plumas naranjas y me la puse. Volví a la pista de baile y empezó a sonar una canción lenta, Topacio se acerco a mi y empezamos ha bailar. Fue algo mágico que nunca olvidaría, después de la fiesta Topacio me llevo al apartamento y me metí en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta y en todo. Poco después llegaron las demás decidí hacerme la dormida y escuchar de que hablaban. Estuvieron hablando de como Perla se había puesto celosa, al final como Felpu se había acostado en la cama de Lapis, Perla y Lapis durmieron justas. Se veían tan adorables durmiendo juntas, hasta me daban cierta envidia pero bueno que le iba ha hacer. Poco después me dormí y no pude evitar tener un sueño del pasado en la otra escuela y de Sahara, que podría significar eso.

 **Hola bueno solo disculparme por no haber podido escribir pero los exámenes y las actividades me quitan mucho tiempo. Después mencionar que diamante camaleón y Perlita son personajes de toril, que utilizare a lo mejor como personajes secundarios.**


	22. Chapter 21

_**La broma.**_

Me desperté y escuche como alguien gritaba ¿Qué sería ahora? Entonces vi como Perla corría despavorida de un lugar a otro mientras Lapis intentaba tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dije mientras Perla se acercaba.

\- Mira a ti también- dijo mientras iba de un lado para otro.

\- Tigre deberías mirarte en el espejo- dijo Lapis.

Me fui al cuarto de baño y observe mi pelo ¡Estaba de color azul! No me lo podía creer, esto tenía la marca de Amatista. Volví y pude entender porque perla estaba tan enfadada, su precioso pelo melocotón era de un negro intenso. Me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos, note como poco a poco se tranquilizaba y sus ojos se abrían como platos.

\- Mucho mejor, tranquilízate por lo menos tu no lo tienes morado- dije mientras miraba a Aguamarina dormir en su cama.

\- Uf... tienes razón- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Lapis y la abrazaba.

\- Tranquila pequeña que no pasa nada- dijo Lapis consolando a Perla.

\- Hay que hacer algo con esto- dije mientras Aguamarina se levantaba.

\- ¿Qué os a pasado?- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Mírate tu el pelo- dije mientras Aguamarina se acercaba a el baño.

Pego un grito y intente tranquilizarla, al rato estábamos sentadas pensando en una solución. Al rato apareció Topacio y Cromos buscándonos a las demás, al vernos comprendieron que había pasado.

\- Amatista ha vuelto ha hacer de las suyas- dijo Cromos.

\- Si- declaro Lapis mientras Perla estaba dormida en sus brazos.

\- Es hora de hacerle pagar- dije mientras me ponía al lado de Topacio.

\- ¿Qué has pensado esta vez Tigre?- dijo Aguamarina leyéndome la mente.

\- Le gastaremos una broma que nunca olvidara- dije yo muy seria.

Empezamos a pensar y se me ocurrió aprovechar los hologramas de Cromos para la broma. La idea era llevarle al colegio y poner el holograma como si fuera el cuarto para cambiarse de las gemas y después le quitaríamos su ropa y nos iríamos corriendo. Hasta Granate decidió ayudarnos. Al día siguiente decidimos hacerle la broma, y todo salió a la perfección. Debisteis ver la cara de Amatista, no se lo espero. Ahora no volverá ha meterse conmigo y las demás en lo que queda de un año, o una semana por lo menos. Al rato mas o menos media hora Amatista llego al apartamento, esta entro enfurruñada y se volvió a poner la ropa normal.

\- Jaja os pareció gracioso no- dijo ella.

\- Mi pelo esta azul por tu culpa, creo que no se acerca ni a la otra broma que estaba planeando- dije mientras las demás traían unas botellas de zumo de naranja.

\- Ya veras espero que el tinte se quite para mañana- dijo Aguamarina.

\- Siento chafaros la fiesta pero el tinte es semipermanente, por lo menos una semana- dijo Amatista con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Yo que tu no me reiría ya publicaron fotos tuyas andando con bañador por la calle- dijo Lapis.

\- ¡Que!- dijo ella.

\- Fue Cromos pero te lo merecías- dije yo.

Pasamos el resto de el día hablando y viendo una nueva serie en la tele.

Me desperté y después de intentar de nuevo quitarme el tinte azul del pelo decidí irme al instituto temprano. Me puse el uniforme, un chaquetón y un gorro azul. Fui andando hasta llegar al instituto. La cafetería estaba bacía así que decidí irme a el aula de plástica. Saque un lienzo y justo cuando iba a comenzar el boceto entro un gato huyendo de un perro en el aula. Corrí para sacarlos de aquí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta y llamara a la perrera. Al rato volví y me encontré a alguien husmeando en mis cosas, acerque por su espalda sin que se diera cuenta y le agarré la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué haces?- dije al extraño mientras le sujetaba para que no se fuera.

\- Solo estaba mirando los dibujos- dijo dándose la vuelta para que pudiera reconocerle.

\- ¿Ametrino?- dije extrañada.

\- Si Tigre- dijo el con perplejidad también- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?

\- Amatista- dije yo.

\- Normal- dijo el mientras le soltaba.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunte.

\- Pues quería tener tiempo para tomar algo ya son las nueve menos diez- dijo el.

\- ¡Que!- dije recogiendo mis cosas- adiós tengo que ir rápidamente a la cafetería o no podre desayunar.

Cuando llegue me encontré a las demás y me senté con ellas.

\- Hola T- dijo Amatista.

\- Hola a todas- dije yo.

\- Sabes que por culpa de alguien los demás se ríen de nosotros- dijo Aguamarina fulminando a Amatista con la mirada.

\- Lo siento, pero admitan que es gracioso- dijo ella.

\- Tu tampoco vas a mejor todos los del colegio han visto la foto Amatista- dijo Granate.

\- No fastidies- dijo ella.

\- Te lo mereces- dijo Perla un poco sonriente.

El día paso rápido y excepto por los murmullos de la gente no hubo nada fuera de lo normal en el día. Al llegar la hora de irnos me volví a quedar sola cogiendo las cosas de la taquilla y apareció Jasper.

\- Mocosa- dijo ella.

\- Jasper, sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas de pelear si quieres mañana pero hoy no- dije mientras esquivaba su envestida.

\- Quien te crees que eres- dijo envistiendo de nuevo.

\- Tigre- dijo Topacio quien no se había ido todavía.

\- Topacio no entres-dije y enton ces este consiguió darme.

Este corrió hacia Jasper pero le propino un golpe que le lanzo hasta la pared.

\- Haz caso a tu novia- dijo en tono de burla mientras yo me levantaba y corría a por el.

\- Chicos- dijeron los demás.

\- Bueno es hora de retirase pero no sin antes- dijo acercándose a Topacio para después coger y lanzarle hacia otra pared.

Se escucho un ruido y la gema de Topacio cayo al suelo, mientras este aprovechaba y se escapaba. Al rato Topacio volvió y le di un fuerte abrazo que este correspondió, poco después le solté y nos fuimos del colegio. Las demás nos esperaván fuera y antes de unirnos con los demás le dije:

\- Por favor nunca vuelvas ha irte.

 **Hola bueno solo que me disculpen por no haber escrito y avisar que me cambie el nombre a Ojo de Tigre, ya que Ojo de Tigre es el personaje basado en mi y piedra favorita.**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Fiesta de pijamas y la vuelta de un amigo.**_

Era viernes por la tarde y acababa de darle una clase a Ametrino, sinceramente si estudiara un poco mas no tendría estos problemas. Me dirigí a casa a coger una bolsa que había preparado para la fiesta de pijamas en casa de Topi. Las calles estaban tranquilas y me pareció muy extraño, viernes por la tarde con cielo despejado y sin gente en la calle. Al rato vi como un gran grupo de gente se acumulaba en un rincón mirando algo. Conseguí colarme entre la multitud y ver que pasaba, había una gema tocando una canción de mi cantante favorito. Entonces todos empezaron a cantar y fue muy divertido, pero eso no duro mucho al rato todos empezaron a mirarme y me sonroje. Entonces la gema me hablo:

\- ¿Conoces la letra de Like I´m gonna lose you?- me pregunto.

\- Claro.

Estuvimos cantando hasta tarde y después me acompaño a la mansión de la madre de Topi, ya se que había dicho la casa de Topi pero técnicamente lo es mientras no tenga una propia. Entre y fui andando por los diferentes pasillos, sinceramente me perdí entre tanta habitación. Al rato Lapis me encontró y me llevo con las demás. Todas estaban sentadas en una cama diferente en la habitación de invitados. Perla estaba al lado de Lapis, Aguamarina estaba tirada en la cama abrazada a un cojín y Granate apoyada en la pared.

\- Hola siento llegar tarde me perdí entre los pasillos- dije un poco avergonzada.

\- Tranquila no te preocupes hubo una vez que yo me perdí y estuve dos días caminando sin encontrar la salida- dijo Perla.

\- ¿ No será por el chico de la entrada de antes?- pregunto Topi.

\- Topi ya sabes que yo nunca te haría eso, no te pongas celoso- dije sentándome junto a el.

\- Bueno por fin podemos comenzar- dijo Aguamarina.

\- ¿Qué tenéis pensado?- pregunte con curiosidad.

\- Yo quiero jugar a la botella- dijo Lapis cogiendo dos folios y dibujando dos círculos poniéndole los nombres- Granate te toca explicar.

\- Bien el juego es simple nos pueden tocar cosas que tenemos que hacer solo o con dos personas, si os toco con otra persona giráis la botella para ver con quien os toca- explico mientras me cambiaba en el baño y me ponía el pijama, y una bata.

\- Empiezo yo- dijo Perla.

Empezó a girar la botella y toco quítate una prenda, Perla se quito la bata y le hizo una seña a Lapis de que le tocaba. Siguió hasta que me toco a mi. Gire la botella muy nerviosa, porque me tuvo que tocar beso, gire de nuevo la botella deseando que me tocara otra persona que no fuera ni Perla , Granate o Aguamarina. Cerré los ojos para que no vera que me tocaba.

\- Abre los ojos- dijo Granate.

Estaba entre Perla y Topacio, casi me da algo. Me tire encima de Topacio y le bese, después me aparte y se quedo tirado en la cama sin reaccionar. Decidimos dejar el juego y ver una película de miedo. Al rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté la primera y me quede esperando a que alguien mas se despertara. Perla se despertó y me llevo a la cocina.

\- Toma- dijo entregándome una taza.

\- Gracias Perla.

Si que debían de estar cansados ayer, se quedaron hasta las 12 durmiendo o mas tarde. Bueno yo tuve tiempo de ducharme y cambiarme antes de que se despertaran. Me pareció muy curioso que incluso después de comer no apareciera la madre de Topacio. Nos dijo que estaba trabajando en otra ciudad ahora mismo. Decidimos irnos de paseo al centro de la ciudad. Que mala idea, estábamos andando cuando me encontré con el.

\- Tigre- dijo la gema.

\- ¿Jade? Que haces aquí te dije que no quería volver ha verte- le dije muy seria.

\- Quería disculparme y pedirte que volvieras conmigo- dijo mientras Topacio se acercaba a mi.

\- Lo siento pero Tigre ya tiene novio- dijo plantándole cara.

\- Topi déjalo, solo es un antigua amigo que ya se iba- dije yo.

\- Pero... bueno ya nos veremos- dijo marchándose.

\- Tigre creo que deberías explicarnos esto- dijo Lapis.

\- Vale, en realidad es bastante simple. Cuando estaba en la otra escuela el fue mi amigo y novio, pero un día descubrí que me engañaba con otra y que además fue el que se fue de la lengua y le conto todo a los demás del instituto. Desde entonces me ha estado pidiendo perdón pero yo todavía no le he perdonado por aquello- Lapis se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo junto a Perla- tranquilas no pasa nada.

\- Me temo que lo vamos a ver mas de lo que querríamos- dijo Aguamarina.

\- No me digas que...

\- Si, hace dos días lo vi inscribirse en nuestra escuela- dijo ella.

\- Como si no fuera suficiente con Jasper ahora vamos a tener que lidiar con el- dijo Topacio.

\- Tranquilos no veo ningún final muy problemático- dijo Granate- o por lo menos uno que no acabe sin que hagáis las paces.

\- Nunca- declare fríamente.

\- Bueno pues ya esta, no nos preocupemos mas por esto- dijo Perla intentando levantarnos el animo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el centro y después las demás se fueron. Topacio y yo decidimos subir a la torre de nuevo. Pasamos hay la noche entera, no pude evitar pensar en Jade. ¿Por qué después de que todo vaya mas o menos bien tiene que aparecer? ¿Qué pretende hacer? Bueno, esta vez no caeré tan fácilmente en sus trucos. Todavía me acuerdo de lo que pase por su culpa, dudo que haya cambiado en este tiempo solo para volver conmigo. Al final conseguí conciliar el sueño y dejar de pensar en eso. Bueno ya era hora de descansar un poco de dudar tanto la vida no esta para eso y además no quiero preocupar a los demás.

 **Hola mis pequeñines. Dos cosas:**

 **1 Siento no haber escrito pero no he tenido tiempo con los exámenes y mis otros hobbys.**

 **2 Quería preguntaros ¿preferís que la historia tenga treinta y pico de capitulo o cuarenta y pico? dejarme en los comentarios vuestra opinión. Ruego tener en cuenta que haga lo que haga habrá un segundo curso o eso pienso.**

 **Adiós.**


	24. Chapter 23

**La historia de Sahara.**

\- Ahora cuéntame como la encontraste- me dijo Topacio.

\- Vale, pero no te emociones tanto- dije mientras me sentaba junto a el en la cama.

 _Inicio del flashback._

Yo estaba paseando por el bosque. Hacia calor y decidi ir hacia el lago, al llegar vi a unas gemas transportando una caja. Me acerque ha ver y escuche a alguien pidiendo ayuda desde dentro de la caja. Me acerque poco a poco a ver que pasaba hay para que hubiera tantos gritos de ayuda. Al llegar me encontré una instalación camuflada con muchas jaulas llenas de animales salvajes. Espere a la noche para explorar la instalación y ver que podía hacer por esos animales que estaban enjaulados. Me acerque a la jaula de antes y vi a un pequeño felino dormido.

\- Despierta- dije yo.

\- Que queréis ahora ¿porque me habeis raptado?

\- Yo no te he hecho nada, quiero ayudaros.

\- Espera un momento ¿me entiendes?

\- Si, y creo que tengo una idea para ayudaros.

\- De verdad, vale. Me llamo Sahara.

\- Yo soy Ojo de Tigre, llámame Tigre.

Me escabullí por la ventana de un pequeño edificio y comencé a andar en busca de las llaves para liberar a Sahara y a los demás. Fui caminado por los pasillos y entrando en las habitaciones en busca de las llaves pero nada, al rato escuche como alguien se acercaba. Me apresure y me subí a una lámpara, al rato pude ver que el llevaba las llaves. Me acerque con sigilo y se las quite, pero el se dio la vuelta y me descubrió. Salí huyendo por los pelos.

Al día siguiente volví a poner en practica mi plan. Me acerque a la jaula de Sahara y la abrí dejando que saliera. Ella se acerco a mi.

\- Gracias- dijo ella- ahora hay que salvar a los demás.

\- Claro, eso iba ha hacer.

Poco a poco fuimos abriendo las jaulas y las cajas donde tenían encerrados a los animales. Mientras que eso pasaba me di cuenta de quien era el comprador de todos esos animales y para que los querían. Sus pieles, quería sus pieles para venderlas en el mercado negro de las gemas, al igual que hacían con otras gemas defectuosas. Al abrir una caja encontramos a una pequeña ágata amarilla, con la gema en la lengua.

-Hola- dije extrañada.

-Hola a ti también te han encerrado por ser defectuosa y te van a vender como esclaba.

-No, he venido a liberar a los animales y a ti. ¿hay mas como tu aquí?- pregunte.

\- Si solo una mas- dijo mientras habría la jaula.

Corrimos y liberamos a la otra gema y a los demás animales. Al rato los guardias se dieron cuenta y activaron la alarma. Guie a los animales hasta el bosque me encargue de despistar a los guardias para que no los siguieran. Volví , al edificio a coger todos los papeles y a destruir el cableado para que no volvieran ha hacer nada como eso. Entonces justo cuando iba a irme alguien me agarro del brazo, me di la vuelta para mirar quien era el que me agarraba. Pude ver a el comprador que alzaba lo que parecía unos grilletes pero con una forma muy extraña.

\- Mira por donde, pude que los animales y las gemas defectuosas hayan escapado pero voy a poder quedarme con un premio mejor. Hace siglos que no veo a un ojo de tigre y menos como tu- dijo mientras yo intentaba soltarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No te vasto con encerrar a los animales y a esas pobres gemas y ahora me quieres a mi- dije yo.

\- Pues si esa es la idea lo has entendido muy rápido- dijo el mientras soltaba una risita insoportable.

\- Pues no lo voy a permitir- dije mientras conseguía soltarme y salía corriendo, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda porque con un látigo me agarro de nuevo e intento volver a atraparme.

De repente una lanza atravesó por detrás a el comprador y vi como Ágata se iba mientras decía "ya salde mi deuda". Fui corriendo a ver si algún animal había sido capturado de nuevo y vi como Sahara se acercaba a mi.

\- Están todos a salvo y han ido a su hogar, pero yo no tengo ninguno- dijo ella- aun asi gracias por salvarnos.

\- Conozco un bosque que se encuentra mucho mas lejos y donde podrás estar segura- dije mientras le indicaba que me siguiera.

Pasaron los años y Sahara paso de ser un cachorro a una adulta. Yo seguí visitándola hasta que me fui al extranjero a estudiar.

 _Fin del flashback._

\- Guau y que paso después con el vendedor- pregunto Topacio.

\- Simple, la brigada de seguridad se los llevo tanto a el como a los guardias y al comprador- dije.

\- Al final todo acabo bien- dijo el mientras se levantaba a por un baso de agua.

\- Si, al final todo se soluciono y ahora puedo ir a verla mas a menudo- dije yo.

\- Espera, como que ir a verla mas a menudo. Tigre, ¿cuantas veces vas?- pregunto extrañado Topacio.

\- Una cada tres meses- respondí.

\- A- dijo mas tranquilo.

\- Bueno es hora de que me vaya a mi habitación- dije yo- adiós.

\- Adiós Tigre.

 **Si, no me he muerto a un. Lo siento mucho y ahora de veis de estar odiándome por no subir capítulos nuevos y** **demás. Pero tengo escusas, he estado de viaje, exámenes, toneladas de tarea, salón manga, dibujos, etc. Pero are todo lo posible por publicar nuevos capítulos cuando pueda, ademas ya se acerca el verano. Bueno lo siento mucho y se me odiáis ponerlo en los comentarios. También os quería pedir que si tenéis alguna idea para esta historia estaría encantada de escucharla, mi imaginación no siempre aparece del tirón. También si queréis que haga algún día un especial de preguntas a Tigre y a Topi o solo a Tigre, o que lo haga a parte. Solo díganmelo en los comentarios y yo veré que puedo hacer. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y adiós.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Viaje a la Tierra uno: la llegada.**

Era temprano, la verdad no se exactamente la hora pero probablemente rondando las siete y media de la mañana. Me levante y mire un segundo a las dos tortolas, son adorables, si pudierais verlas lo entenderíais. Bueno, a lo que iba. Me dirigí a la ducha para poder mirarme en el espejo y peinarme. Entonces lo vi, un tatuaje en el cuello el cual llevaba la marca de alguno de mis amigos o compañeros. Intente no gritar muy fuerte al darme cuenta y me fije en el. Se trataba de un pequeño tigre de diferentes tonalidades de naranja, y debajo unas flores de tonos axules y morados, sinceramente ek tatuage era bonito. Me dirigi a el salon y levante a todos.

_Tigre no son horas, son las ocho menos cinco- dijo Perla.

-Eso mismo- dijo Lapis.

-Buenos días- dijo Topacio. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido en la cama de Lapis, nom importaba porque Lapis dormia con Perla. El se bajo de la cama y se acerco a darme un beso en el hombro. Entonces me di la vuelta.

\- Buenos días Topi- dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

-Hola- grito Acuamarina de al despertarse. Me alege rapidamente de los labios no sin antes darle un fugaz y dulce beso en sus labios. Acuamarina se incorporó.

-Bueno hos he despertado porque me he levantado y me he encontrado con que tenia un tatuaje en el cuello- entoces me aparte el pelo de mi cuello y todos lo miraron.

Al cabo de un rato decubrimos que los únicos afectados eramos Toli y yo. Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, al qbrirla encontre a Cromos vestido reluciente con Peri al lado suya.

-¿Hos ha gustado mi sorpresa?- dijo el con una sonrisa de entre placided y maldad.

-Muy gracioso pero se que no es de aguja asi que me es indiferente- dije yo con avidez.

\- Bueno hay que darse prisa la visita al museo es dentro de una hora- dijo Peri. Se me había olvidado completamente la visita al museo, la madre de Topi había reservado el museo entero para nosotros.

Dos horas despues estabamos en las puertas del impresionante museo de historia de homewordl. Era un edificio de varias ectarias repleto de artilugios de el pasado tanto como se conoce. Las salas eran amplias pintadas de color blanco nieve. Despues de pasear por varias salas encontramos unas de las antiguas naves que habían servido para colonizar los planetas vacíos.

-Lapis no- dijo Perla mientras se dirigia a la nave, yo fui corriendo para ver que pasaba con Topacio.

Dentro note como la nave se elevaba en la sala y decia "rumbo a la Tierra". En tonces salimos dismarados desde el techo a el espacio mientras la nave nos indicaba que quedaban 6 horas de vuelo.

-que has hecho Lapis- dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella.

\- Solo pulse un botón mientras perla decía que volviera- dijo con la cabeza baja.

\- Como se te ocurre hacer eso- dije mientras daba vueltas por la nave, la cual era muy amplia.

\- tranquilízate- dijo Topacio mientras me tendía en sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo. Rápidamente deje de hablar mientras disfrutaba de las pequeñas y delicadas caricias de Topacio. Se sentía tan bien y agusto.

\- Tigre ¿estás ronroneando- pregunto Perla extrañada.

\- lo hace siempre que le acarician, ademas su pelo se siente muy suave- dijo Lapis mientras agarraba a Topacio.

-así que te gusta que te haga esto- dijo el con un tono de ternura en su hermosa voz.

-si mucho- dije mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

-se esta durmiendo- dijo Lapis.

Pase el resto de el viaje durmiendo sin cesar. No me critiqueis me havía levantado a las siete y pico de la mañana y eso es muy temprano para mi. Bueno cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue tropezarme con lo que parecía ser mi cola, si de vez en cuando soy muy torpe, me di cuente de que habíamos aterrizado hace poco en el planeta y salí a ver donde estaban los demás. Me los encontré en la playa.

-¿has dormido bien tigre- pregunto Topi mientras me acurrucaba a su lado enroscando mi cola en su brazo.

-claro que si Topi- dije mientras miraba como Perla y Lapis llegaban.

-venir a ver esto- dijeron las dos al uniso. Me levante y ayude a Topi, entramos en una espesa jungla para después llegar a otra parte de la gran playa. En frente nuestra se encontraba una ciudad pequeña habitada por unos seres organicos.

-acerquémonos- dije yo.

-em Tigre se te olvida algo- dijo Topi enseñándome unas cintas de color amarillo.

-anda devuélvemelas- dije mientras Perla y Lapis se reían. Me hice con ellas y bajamos a investigar.

Primeros nos acercamos a la playa. Lapis no pudo evitar gastarnos una broma aprovechando estar cerca del agua, cogió parte del agua y creo tres bolas que después acabaron en nuestras cabezas, entonces decidí que era hora de que ella se mojara y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dije a una gaviota que la mojara. Bueno se lo merecia y quedo empapada. Entonces uno de los habitantes se acerco.

\- Quienes sois- dijo el. Era alto comparado con otros parecía mas fuerte y joven.

\- Encantado soy Topacio.

\- Nosotras somos Tigre, Perla y Lapis- dije señalando a cada una de nosotras.

\- Yo me llamo Ben- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Vives aqui?- pregunto Lapis mientras Perla la agarraba el brazo.

-Si bueno, se podria decir que si, vivo en una pequeña casa en la playa ¿donde vivis?

-Aqui no somos de muy lejos- dije yo.

-bueno si no teneis donde quedaros tengo dos camas y dos sofas- dijo el.

-Si eres tan amable- dijo Lapis.

-Pues claro venir, hay sitio para todos- dijo el sonrriente mientras le seguiamos a su casa.

 **Hola mis pequeñines. Bueno aqui hos dejo un nuevo capitulo y una curiosidad. Ojo de tigre es la protagonista dado a que al estar basada en mi siempre el ojo de tigre y el Lapislazuli fueron mis piedras favoritas y porque siempre me he identificado de animal con un felino y me parecio un nombre genial. Segunda curiosidad, todos los personages tienen la base de una persona cercana a mi como son compañeros y demas, despues hay veces que los manipulo y se comvierten en personages totalmente nuevos, como paso con Topi que paso desde un compañero a el chico ideal para mi es decir que aunque la idea principal fuera de otro al final no se parece nada a el. Tercera la adicción que tiene en realidad Tigre a las caricias es algo que me ocurre a mi, no me critiqueis soy rara. Cuarta la idea de que tegre fuera hermana de lapis es en parte culpa de tener una hermana. Quinta la serie empezo con muchas ideas mias a las qje se sumaron las de mis amigos para crear la historia, pero todas son modificadas por mi.**

 **Ahora me gustaria darle las gracias a cierta gente que me ha estado apollando:**

 **Dewrain.**

 **Littletigress.**

 **Thoril.**

 **Cintrux.**

 **Naomi translations.**

 **Jacob-sniper.**

 **The master of shadows.**

 **Sobre todo a thoril quien me presto a perlita y a camaleon para un episodio y con qujen he conversado mucho.**

 **Y despeus una persona que me inspira:**

 **Madamexy.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Viaje a la Tierra parte 2**

-Y esta es la otra havitación, el baño, la cocina- hiva diciendo Ben mientras nos enseñaba la casa.

-Tu casa es muy bonita- dijo Lapis.

-Bueno era de mis padres ahora vivo solo- dijo el tocandose la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias- dije yo mientras me sentaba en una de las camas.

-De nada mi padre siempre me decia que los estraños son amigos por conocer- dijo sonriendo.

-Parece que tu padre era sabio- dije yo.

-Si, bueno se esta aciendo de noche si quereis mañana hos enseño la ciudad.

-Nos encantaria gracias Ben- dije mientras el nos dejaba a sola.

-Bueno creo que esta claro tigre y yo en una cama y vosotras dos en otra- dijo topi mientras me escabullia en direccion a la ducha.

Me acerque y tome la libertad de ser la primera en tomarse un baño. Se que es estraño que me guste el agua por mi naturaleza pero me encanta, la refrescante sensacion del agua en mi piel me hace desestabilizarme unos segundos. Sali de la ducha y cogi una toalla de las que estaban colgadas para nosotros y sali del cuarto de baño. Con tollas en pelo y cuerpo, fui andando hasta mi habitación, pero no pude evitar toparme con Ben y Topacio que estaban hablado.

\- Em yo em...- dijo Ben sonrojado.

-Tigre la habitación esta por ahi- dijo Topacio.

\- Si lo siento mucho- dije mientras me alejaba a la habitacion.

Fuy corriendo a la habitacion. Cuando llegue la ventana estaba abierta y no se veia nada asi que decidi cerrar la ventana y encender la luz. Acto seguido cogi un pijama que Perla me había dejado, sinceramente no se de donde lo habría sacado, y me puse los pantalones. Acto seguido note unas manos recorriendome la espada para despues llegar a mi cabeza y orejas, me di la vuelta y me encontre a Topacio con una sonrisa picara acto seguido me abalance a el para roberle un salvage y encandilador beso, mientras este reaccionaba a lo que acababa de pasar cogi mi camiseta de pijama y me la puse. Entonces fue el quien se abalanzo y se coloco delante mía. Pero me esape y me meti en la cama paa despues apaga la luz y decir: Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente me levante y note que estaba abazando a algo mientras enroscaba mi cola en eso. Segundos despues me alivie al saber que era Topacio el que estaba conmigo, poco a poco sali de la cama y con los lazos puestos me apresure a la terraza para tomar el aire fresco de la marea de Suncity, o como la llaman los humanos que viven en ella. Entonces note que alguien se hacrrcaba a la terraza.

\- ¿Que tal has dormido?- pregunto el que estaba atras mientras me daba la vuelta.

\- Muy bien Ben, Topacio y yo no tenemos nada que decir en contra de el colchon de la cama en la que dormimos- dije yo.

-Entonces Topacio y tu son...

\- Novios, si desde hace un mes o asi- dije mientras revordaba cuandl le conoci.

\- Que bien me alegro por vosotros- dijo el sonriente- ¿y las otras dos?

-Durmiendo en la otra cama son adorables, por cierto en cuanto lo de aller siento haberme confundidomde pasillo- dije yo.

-Tranquila es normal Mientraconfundirse en esta casa- dijo el.

Una hora despues salimos con Ben a explorar aquella misteriosa ciudad de el planeta en el que nos encontramos. Al cabo de un rato ya habíamos visto toda la ciudad, que comoarada con homewordl no era mas que un minusculo punto, pero era bastante acogedora y bonita al lado del mar. Entonces Ben entro a una tienda saliendo con algo en la mano.

\- He quereis un trozo de pastel- dijo enseñandonos el pastel.

-No tenemos mucha hambre, si sobra despues probamos un poco- dije yo .

-Bale- dijo el cogiendo un trozo y cerrando la caja.

Eran las siete de la tarde ys nos hacercamos al mar a ver la puesta de sol. Topacio y yo nos sentamos juntos a mi lado estaban Perla y Lapis, y por ultimo Ben al lado de Topi. Mientras esperabamos a la puesta de sol jotamks como algu brillava a mi derecha y ante nosotros se encontraba una fusion de cuatro ojos, dos pirnas y dos brazos celestes con gemas en frente y espalda. Su pelo era blanquecino cin tonos azulados en las puntas y en forma de el pelo demlapis pero con la punta de atras mas pronunciada. Ben parecia haberse quedado paralizado y Topi reacciono rapido.

-Hola luna- diji topi como si nada.

-Encantada de volver a verte Topacio hacia mucho tiempo ya y encantada de conocerte por fin tigre- yo le tendi la mano mientras miraba a Ben que se hacercaba dudoso de lo que acababa de pasar en este momento.

\- pero ¿como?¿que?...-iba diciendo el.

-No simos humanos somos gemas, las gemas son seres de otros planetas con cantidad de abilisades y poderes magicos, y ese es uno de ellos- dijo luna.

-Soys aliens del espacios con poderes mágicos, eso es qenial- dijo el.

-Si bastante impresionante en mi opinion- dijo Topi.

-No imites a Peri- dije mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro de forma cariñosa para que el despues me hiciera una caricia.

 _Mientras tanto en homewordl_

 _-Que bamos a hacer hay que ir a buscarles a donde quieran que hayan ido- decia peridot mientras andaba de un lado para otro en la sala de las naves espaciales del museo, mientras Cromos la tranquilizaba._

 _\- Tranquila Peri, mañana iremos w buscarles y si mis dispositibos no se equibocan ellos cogieron una ruta a la tierra un planeta situado en la via lactea ene, sistema solar- dijo el mietras la sacaba del museo a rastras para que descansara de una vez._

 **Hola. Aqui os dejo otro capitulo. Lo primero lo siento por la ortografia es culpa del dispositibi en el que escribo a veces. Lo segundo Luna es la abrviatura de piedra lunar ya que pense que al topacio ser familia de perla estaria mejor ponerle un mote cariñoso dado a que piedra de luna es muy largo. Tres el personage de Cromos esta basado en uno de mis mejores amigosm y la idea de juntarle con peridot fue suya ya que el ama a peridot (Como yo a Topacio y a Perla). Despues Ben no tiene nada que ver con steven ni nada solo es un universitario con vacaciones de verano y casa enorme. Ahora la pregunta mas esperada que queria hacerles. ¿Cuales son sus OC favoritos de mi histori? Es decir los persinages inventados o vasados en personas ponganlo en las reviews.**


End file.
